


Wszystkie chwyty dozwolone

by Lutsiferi



Series: Sekrety zwiastują zgubę [2]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama & Romance, F/M, Mystery, Organized Crime
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-02-23 04:59:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13182864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lutsiferi/pseuds/Lutsiferi
Summary: Pogrążony w żałobie Nick nie ma łatwego życia. Wbrew oczekiwaniom, jego problemy nie znikają, a wręcz przeciwnie. Musi poradzić sobie nie tylko ze stratą Judy, ale również z nawarstwiającymi się kłopotami. Czy znajdzie się ktoś kto namówi go do wzięcia sprawy w swoje ręce?





	1. PROLOG

_"Prawdziwa decyzja jest mierzona poprzez fakt podjęcia nowego działania. Jeśli nie ma działania - tak naprawdę nie podjąłeś decyzji!"_ **\- Anthony Robbins**

***  
Nieco ponad pół roku później...  
***

\- Mówiłem już, że mi się to nie podoba? - spytał Fennick po raz setny, nerwowo przestępując z nogi na nogę. Powlókł się za mną w stronę wyjścia, marudząc uparcie pod nosem, a teraz próbował powstrzymać decyzje, które niestety musiały w końcu zostać przez kogoś podjęte. Tak się tym razem złożyło, że padło akurat na mnie i pozostałych członków naszej osobliwej grupy rebeliantów. Przewróciłem oczami ze znudzeniem wymalowanym na twarzy. Naprawdę nie miałem najmniejszej ochoty ponownie wysłuchiwać jego argumentów nie do podważenia. Owszem, porywałem się z motyką na słońce, ale w dobrej wierze i raczej z braku alternatyw niż szczerej chęci narażania się na niebezpieczeństwo. Każdego dnia nadstawialiśmy karku z konieczności wynikającej z próby przeżycia, a nie brawury.

\- Coś wspominałeś - mruknąłem sarkastycznie.  
\- Powinniśmy to jeszcze raz przeanalizować - powiedział, drążąc temat. Stał się nieco przewrażliwiony, od kiedy go dopadli na obrzeżach miasta i pobili do nieprzytomności, zostawiając na pewną śmierć. Gdyby Emily go nie znalazła, pewnie zamarzłby tam, a my nawet byśmy o tym nie wiedzieli. Poniekąd rozumiałem jego dalece posuniętą paranoję, ale nie wystarczająco, by zrezygnować z potencjalnego powodzenia misji.

\- To nasz najlepszy trop - westchnąłem cierpiętniczo, kładąc mu łapę na ramieniu w geście dodającym otuchy. - Wystarczająco długo szukaliśmy tej lokalizacji, więc nie możemy zmarnować takiej szansy.

\- Wiem, ale... Może jednak pójdę z tobą, co? - Wydawał się być rozdarty, jakby sam nie wiedział czy tego chce czy wręcz przeciwnie. Zmierzyłem go spojrzeniem, pod którym drgnął lekko, ale nie pochylił głowy. Przez krótką chwilę w jego oczach błysnął dawny, niezłomny Fennick, dla którego nie istniały rzeczy niemożliwe. Potrzebował więcej czasu, by na dobre dojść do siebie, bo jak sam stwierdził: to tylko przejściowe zaburzenie porządku. Nikt cię nie złamie, jeśli nie dasz mu na to swojego przyzwolenia - powtarzał. - Ty jesteś panem swojego życia, więc jeśli stawisz czoła przeszkodom, w końcu przejdziesz ponad nimi.

\- Już to przerabialiśmy. Tutaj bardziej mi się przydasz. Poza tym, wolałbym, żebyś nadzorował naszego gościa. Szczerze mówiąc, nie do końca mu ufam, więc lepiej miej go na oku. Przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony, Fen. Zwłaszcza w takich czasach...

\- Facet jest w porządku i zna się na swojej robocie - odpowiedział mi, wzruszając ramionami, po czym wycofał się nieco, marszcząc czoło. - A jednak, ze względu na ciebie, będę uważnie patrzył mu na łapy.

\- Świetnie - skwitowałem, odwracając się, by chwycić za klamkę. - Wolałbym nie oberwać kulką w plecy przez to, że niewystarczająco dmuchaliśmy na zimne.

\- Jasne. Jesteśmy w kontakcie, jakby coś się działo...

\- Tak, tak. Od razu dam ci znać. Gdyby coś się zmieniło to nie zwlekaj z poinformowaniem mnie o tym.

Skinął głową krótko. Wciąż pracowaliśmy nad odpowiednią komunikacją, ponieważ w naszej grupie stanowiła ona najsłabszy punkt operacyjny. Z jakiegoś powodu każdy wychodził z założenia, że najlepiej działa się na własną rękę. Po wielu nieporozumieniach, kilku większych wtopach i jednej niemal śmiertelnej ofierze, wreszcie uznaliśmy, że jednak warto to jeszcze doszlifować. Na wszelki wypadek wolałem mu przypomnieć, żeby w razie jakiejkolwiek zmiany planów, kontaktował się bezpośrednio ze mną zamiast, zupełnie niepotrzebnie, wysyłać ekipę ratunkową.

Fennick pogładził bok swojego ulubionego kija bejsbolowego, po czym chwycił go pewnie, przerzucając sobie przez ramię i pogwizdując cicho, zniknął w głębi kryjówki. Wzruszyłem ramionami, wychodząc w chłodną, ponurą noc. Niektóre rzeczy nigdy się nie zmienią.

***  
To nie była najlepsza pora na wycieczki. Po godzinie policyjnej ryzyko napotkania patrolu wzrastało dziesięciokrotnie. Osobiście wolałbym tego uniknąć. Jakimś cudem, ktoś z dawnych kolegów mógłby mnie rozpoznać, a wtedy żadne lewe dokumenty, by mi nie pomogły. Oficjalnie początkowo zostałem uznany za zaginionego, a następnie ruszyła fala plotek o mojej domniemanej śmierci. Oprócz naszej ekipy tylko jedna osoba wiedziała, że wciąż jeszcze żyję, ale nie była nawet świadoma mojej obecności w mieście.

Opustoszałe ulice wciąż przyprawiały mnie o gęsią skórkę i uczucie niepokoju. Zdawały się nienaturalnie ciche, jakby zupełnie wymarłe. Centrum, dotychczas pięknego miasta, nie wyglądało lepiej niż najgorsza, szemrana dzielnica z najdalszych zakątków świata. Z odrazą patrzyłem na Zwierzogród, który teraz, najbardziej ze wszystkiego, przypominał ogromny śmietnik. Rozglądałem się wokół, zachowując stałą czujność, nie mogąc pozwolić sobie na jakikolwiek błąd. Poruszanie się po ulicach przypominało skomplikowany taniec wśród cieni, swoistą sztukę angażującą ciało oraz umysł. Musiałem być na tyle przebiegły, by nie dać się złapać ani uchwycić na którejkolwiek kamerze.Co prawda, Orzeszkowicz pracował nad umieszczaniem fałszywego obrazu w wyznaczonych miejscach, ale nie miałem pojęcia jak skuteczny potrafi być. Jeśli chodzi o komputery to moja wiedza prezentowała się raczej ubogo.

Kryjąc się w najciemniejszych zaułkach, przemykałem powoli przez przedmieścia. Drzewa, krzewy oraz budynki służyły mi za osłonę. Przycupnąłem za kontenerem z odpadkami, stojącym obok lekko zdezelowanego sklepu. Dobywający się z wewnątrz smród przywołał nagły odruch wymiotny, więc zasłoniłem nos, nie chcąc narobić jakiegokolwiek hałasu. Zaledwie kilka kroków dalej, przespacerował patrol składający się z nieznanych mi osobników. Szakal oraz hiena - jak udało mi się zidentyfikować - wspominali między sobą jakąś zabawną historię, co rusz, wybuchając śmiechem. Nie słyszałem ich słów zbyt wyraźnie. Poczekałem aż oddalą się wystarczająco daleko bym nie czuł zagrożenia, wystawiając nos poza ścianę budynku. Gdzieś w pobliżu trzasnęły okiennice, przez co niemal padłem na zawał. Chciałem jak najszybciej znaleźć się na miejscu i mieć to z głowy.

***

Dom, którego szukałem był w świetnym stanie jak na tak stare budownictwo, choć oczekiwałem czegoś lepszego, prawdę mówiąc. Zakradłem się ostrożnie pod niskie, ozdobne ogrodzenie, po czym rozejrzałem uważnie wokół. Oceniwszy okolicę na dziesięć, biorąc pod uwagę obecnie stosowaną skalę. W tym wypadku, dziesięć oznaczało: całkowicie opuszczona. Najwyraźniej nikt nie chciał dzielić sąsiedztwa z kimś pokroju naszego żałosnego komendanta. Zwinnie przeskoczyłem przez płotek, wkraczając na wrogi teren. Serce dudniło mi w piersi niczym dzwon, a niechęć rozlewała się po ciele ciepłą falą. Jeśli nienawidziłem kogoś bardziej niż samego komendanta to zdecydowanie tą osobą był jego własny ojciec. Kanalia jakich mało, diabelnie sprytny manipulator, kawał śmierdzącego drania bez skrupułów - to tylko najłagodniejsze z pasujących do niego określeń. Pragnąłem zabić go osobiście, więc co wieczór błagałem Rude Bóstwo, by dało mi taką szansę.

Obszedłem budynek naokoło, poszukując pozostawionych bezpańsko otwartych okien, ale bez większego powodzenia. Ostatecznie wygrzebałem gdzieś z dna umysłu przydatne wspomnienia i kilka chwil później naciskałem klamkę tylnych drzwi, wchodząc do środka. W nikłym świetle latarki przeszukiwałem powoli poszczególne pomieszczenia. Przynajmniej miałem sporo czasu, ponieważ komendant pełnił dzisiaj nocny dyżur, co w jego wykonaniu prezentowało się raczej jako pomiatanie podwładnymi w przerwach na spanie.

Prychnąłem pod nosem, wodząc zdegustowanym spojrzeniem po pełnym przepychu wnętrzu. Za dużo wszystkiego, uznałem w duchu. Byłem zwolennikiem minimalizmu, względnie przytulnego wystroju.

Przekopywałem się przez pełne bibelotów szuflady, szafy po brzegi wypełnione ubraniami, skrzynki, komody i półki. Zaglądnąłem w każdy możliwy kąt, ale bez powodzenia.

Zamarłem nagle, tchnięty przeczuciem, z łapą zaciśniętą na rzeźbionym uchwycie antycznego biurka. Odwróciłem się gwałtownie, kiedy ciche pukanie w szybę rozległo się znienacka zza moich pleców. Serce podeszło mi do gardła.  
\- Nick? - Dobiegło mnie ciche, stłumione wołanie znajomego głosu. - Jesteś tam?

Naprędce uchyliłem okno, nadstawiając uszu:  
\- Pseudonimy, J! Ile razy mam ci to powtarzać?! - syknąłem, wyciągając łapę w kierunku niespodziewanego towarzystwa.

\- I tak cały czas zapominam, daj spokój. Jak to leciało...? - Udała zamyślenie, po czym machnęła lekceważąco. - Nieważne.

\- Co ty tu robisz? - spytałem szeptem, zmieniając temat. Niby byliśmy sami, ale ściany lubiły miewać uszy. Przez chwilę chciałem nawet przemówić J. do rozsądku, ale ostatecznie uznałem, że rzucanie grochem o ścianę dałoby lepszy efekt. Nikt nie obiecywał, że będzie lekko, łatwo czy przyjemnie.

\- Nie dało się z tobą skontaktować - powiedziała pozornie z nonszalancją, przeczesując palcami futro na uszach. Widziałem ten ruch tyle razy, że nie potrzebowałem światła, by go dostrzec i zinterpretować. Była podenerwowana. - Pewnie bateria ci padła.

Zmarszczyłem czoło, przetrawiając wiadomość. Zaraz... To niemożliwe... - Nie ma takiej opcji, osobiście sprawdzałem stan naładowania przed wyjściem z bazy.

Wyjąłem telefon z kieszeni i odblokowałem ekran. Na próżno. Brak zasięgu, informował mnie uprzejmie mój operator komórkowy. Jakim cudem? Po ostatnich modernizacjach w Zwierzogrodzie, zasięg był dosłownie wszędzie. Na ułamek sekundy obraz zamigotał, po czym przeszyły go zakłócenia jak na starym telewizorze. W głowie zapaliła mi się ostrzegawcza lampka.  
\- To pułapka, J!


	2. Rozdział, w którym Nick chciałby zobaczyć ją jeszcze raz

_"Istniejemy po to, by stworzyć świat, w którym nie będziemy potrzebni."_ **\- Robert Ludlum**

***

Nadszedł dzień, którego nie planowałem dożyć. Nigdy, przenigdy. Przecież to ja miałem zginąć pierwszy. Żałuję, że doczekałem chwili, w której musiałem rozważyć czy wybiorę się na pogrzeb ukochanej osoby. Osoby, którą notabene zabiłem.

To było okrutne stwierdzenie, ale niestety boleśnie prawdziwe. Nie potrafiłbym przed tym uciec, nawet jeśli bardzo bym się starał. Kłamstwa wobec samego siebie miały zazwyczaj najkrótsze nogi, a ja nie posiadałem tyle chęci i sił, by umknąć sprawiedliwym osądom własnego sumienia. Demony minionych dni trzymały mnie kurczowo w swoich żądnych zemsty szponach, nie pozwalając zapomnieć nawet na sekundę.

_Winny._  
Tak wielu rzeczy, że aż trudno spamiętać je wszystkie.

_Winny._  
Kłamstw, oszustw i zbrodni dokonanych wobec tych, którzy zasłużyli na karę, a także tych pozostających bez skazy.

_Winny._  
Unikania sprawiedliwości, zatajenia prawdy, którą powinien poznać cały świat.

Byłem niezaprzeczalnie, absolutnie odpowiedzialny za to, co się stało i miałem tego pełną świadomość. Zapłaciłem wysoką cenę za swoje przewinienia, choć nie mnie dane było to oceniać. Stałem się nikim. Straciłem sprzed oczu cel oraz motyw. Nie zostało nic czego mógłbym się uchwycić, więc tonąłem w morzu własnych, niespełnionych oczekiwań.

_Kap. Kap. Kap._ Deszcz monotonnie rozbijał się o szybę, przywodząc na myśl krew skapującą powoli z palców na podłogę. Ten sam, znany mi doskonale, upiorny dźwięk. Dźwięk towarzyszący ulotności życia, wyciekaniu tej jakże cennej, choć płynnej, esencji istnienia.

Odwróciłem głowę od okna, przesuwając po suficie niewidzącymi oczyma i przyciskając do piersi pomięty list poznaczony szkarłatnymi odciskami. Krew Judy pokrywała moje łapy grubą warstwą. Zdarłem z nich futro oraz skórę, próbując zmyć to jawne potwierdzenie swoich grzechów. Stojąc pod prysznicem, tarłem i szorowałem bez ustanku, lecz przyniosło to brak najmniejszych choćby rezultatów, ponieważ woda spływająca do moich stóp wciąż miała wściekle czerwone zabarwienie.

\- Włamywanie się do czyjegoś mieszkania nie jest w dobrym guście - wymamrotałem, nie odrywając wzroku od sufitu. Niemal zapomniałem jak się oddycha. - Zwłaszcza, jeśli właściciel jest w środku i nie życzy sobie towarzystwa.

\- Chciałem sprawdzić jak się trzymasz - powiedział niepewnie Fennick, podchodząc bliżej, zamknąwszy za sobą drzwi. Nie kłopotałem się odpowiedzią. Nic nie było w porządku i wcale nie zapowiadało się na jakąkolwiek zmianę. Okłamywanie się nie miało żadnego sensu. - Dobijałem się do drzwi przez ostatnie pół godziny. Myślałem już, że...

Rzeczywiście, starannie ignorowałem wszelkie dźwięki. Dzwonienie komórki, której bateria w końcu padła, sprowadzając ciszę. Nawoływanie nieproszonych intruzów, energiczne walenie w drzwi i szarpanie za klamkę. Byłem martwy dla świata, chociaż nie dla siebie. Fennick nie dokończył swojej wypowiedzi o tym jak spodziewał się znaleźć tutaj mojego trupa. Najwyraźniej przerosłem jego oczekiwania. Kłaniam się nisko, dziękuję za uznanie, niestety nie uściśniemy sobie ręki.

\- Jak widzisz mam się świetnie - zacząłem z sarkazmem słyszalnym nawet mimo zachrypniętego głosu - więc znikaj z łaski swojej. Miło, że wpadłeś.

\- Daj spokój, Nick. Wiem, że cierpisz, ale musisz się wreszcie ogarnąć, wrócić do normalności.

\- Normalności? - parsknąłem ochrypłym śmiechem, w którym brakowało choć krzty rozbawienia. - Nie sądzę, żeby to kiedykolwiek było możliwe.

Nawet nie drgnąłem, zupełnie odrętwiały i bezsilny. Pozwalałem się powoli pożerać własnemu znękanemu sumieniu, oddając się zupełnie całkowitej rezygnacji. To ja powinienem zginąć, nie ona. Gdzie się podziewał twój Marchewkowy Bóg, kiedy go potrzebowałaś? Gdzie zniknęła sprawiedliwość niewinna, mała istoto? Nie znałem odpowiedzi na żadne z tych pytań, chociaż nękały mnie równie intensywnie co pozostałe.

\- Nie zamierzasz się nawet wybrać na pogrzeb? - spytał, podchodząc do okna. Wywnioskowałem to z nikłego echa jego kroków.

\- Nie - burknąłem, zacieśniając uścisk na drogocennym liście. Jednej z nielicznych pamiątek jakie mi po niej pozostały. Rozsunął rolety, wpuszczając niemożliwą ilość światła do pomieszczenia. Zamarłem, zdobywszy się jedynie na kurczowe zaciśnięcie powiek. Wyczerpany organizm współpracował wyłącznie z moją niechęcią do dalszej egzystencji.

\- Cholera, Nick! Jak ty wyglądasz? - Fennick brzmiał na szczerze przerażonego, więc mimowolnie obdarzyłem go bezbarwnym spojrzeniem. Podbiegł do mnie, chwytając jedną z moich uszkodzonych łap w swoje i przyglądając się jej w szoku. - Jeździłeś nimi po tarce?

Skamlałem głucho, bo na więcej nie byłem się w stanie zdobyć. Czułem się tak, jakby ktoś mnie przeżuł i wypluł do rynsztoku, zostawiając pustą, ziejącą otchłań zamiast wnętrzności. Jakimś cudem rany emocjonalne bolały znacznie bardziej niż mocno obtarta, zakrwawiona skóra. Chciałem, żeby Fennick sobie poszedł, zostawiając mnie w spokoju. Naprawdę nie wymagałem niczego więcej, więc dlaczego wciąż tu był?

\- Zostaw - wymamrotałem, wyrywając łapę z jego uścisku, by opiekuńczo przytulić ją do piersi.

Fennick patrzył na mnie przez moment bez słowa, marszcząc czoło. Nie wyglądał na szczególnie zadowolonego. Coś na kształt rozczarowania przemknęło krótko po jego twarzy. Odwróciłem wzrok z zawstydzeniem, nie chcąc widzieć jak patrzy na mnie z odrazą. Byłem winny i on o tym wiedział. Brzydziłem się samym sobą, więc dlaczego on nie miałby odczuwać tego samego? To całkiem naturalna reakcja.

\- Nick, stary... Ja... - zaczął niepewnie, szukając odpowiednich słów. - Powinieneś przestać. To co robisz... cokolwiek to jest... nie podoba mi się.

\- Daj spokój, Fen - wymamrotałem, obdarzając go zmęczonym spojrzeniem. - Idź sobie.

Kilkakrotnie otwierał usta, by zaraz ponownie je zamknąć, nie wydawszy z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Zaraz potem odwrócił się i ruszył w kierunku drzwi. Nareszcie.

***

Zbudziły mnie dwa głosy, nakładające się na siebie w cichej sprzeczce. Nie ruszyłem się, nawet nie drgnąłem, pilnując, by oddech pozostał równomierny, jakbym nadal spał.

\- ...jak mogłeś dopuścić, żeby doprowadził się do takiego stanu?! - wysoki ton, balansujący ledwie na granicy szeptu należał do Emily. Co ona tu robiła? Ach, Fennick musiał ją przyprowadzić. Myślałem, że poszedł sobie na dobre, a nie na poszukiwania wsparcia. Nie prosiłem o pomoc.

\- Nie jestem niańką - odparował Fennick z przekonaniem. - Sądziłem, że da sobie radę!

\- To twój przyjaciel, ty... ugrh... - zacięła się z oburzenia pełnego bezsilności. - Ślepy jesteś? Czy tak według ciebie wygląda ktoś kto daje sobie radę?!

\- To nie moja wina przecież. Ja mu tego nie zrobiłem - tłumaczył się. Stłumiony, głuchy dźwięk rozniósł się po pokoju, a zaraz za nim podążył zaskoczony jęk. Obstawiałem, że go uderzyła.

\- Jesteś strasznym palantem, Fen - oznajmiła z naganą. Po chwili poczułem ciepłe echo oddechu, jakby ktoś się nade mną pochylił. - Widziałeś jego łapy?!

Zszokowany, stłumiony okrzyk sprawił, że odruchowo spróbowałem dyskretnie ukryć rany, przeklinając się zaraz w duchu. Mój błąd. Zamarłem w bezruchu, wstrzymując oddech, ale to już nie miało znaczenia.

\- Nick, skarbie... Wiem, że się obudziłeś. Popatrz na mnie proszę. - Głos Emily drżał, choć próbowała zachować spokój i przemawiała powoli, bardzo łagodnie. - Wiem jak się czujesz, ale...

\- ...nie masz pojęcia o tym jak się czuję - przerwałem jej niegrzecznie, odchrząkując, kiedy zorientowałem się, że mój głos brzmiał ochryple, a przez to zupełnie niewyraźnie. Obdarzyłem ją pustym spojrzeniem. Powoli z ociąganiem podniosłem się do pozycji siedzącej. To było trudniejsze niż początkowo zakładałem. Mięśnie odmawiały posłuszeństwa, kręciło mi się głowie, a łapy, którymi chciałem się podeprzeć, zapiekły ostrzegawczo. Świeże strupy popękały w kilku miejscach, zostawiając na prześcieradle kolejne krwawe ślady.

\- Masz rację - przyznała po chwili. - Nie mam pojęcia jak możesz się teraz czuć, ale potrafię sobie wyobrazić. Jest ci ciężko, myślisz, że twoje życie straciło sens, ale... przyjdzie czas, kiedy otrząśniesz się z tego. Taka kolej rzeczy. A wtedy będziesz żałował, że się nawet nie pożegnałeś.

Chciałem zaprotestować, powiedzieć jak bardzo się myli, ale... coś wewnątrz mnie na to nie pozwalało, bo w głębi duszy przyznawałem jej rację. W jakimś stopniu rzeczywiście chciałbym się pożegnać. Najbardziej jednak pragnąłem znów ją zobaczyć, choć było to niemożliwe.

\- Nie jestem pewny czy to dobry pomysł - powiedziałem cicho. - Nie sądzę, żeby chciała mnie tam widzieć. Po tym wszystkim... nie mam prawa, by ją pożegnać.

\- Opowiadasz głupstwa - warknęła z dezaprobatą. - Kto jak kto, ale ty po prostu musisz tam być. Nie zdążyłam poznać Judy zbyt dobrze, ale wiem wystarczająco, by móc pokusić się o stwierdzenie, że byłaby zawiedziona, gdybyś się nie pojawił.

Fennick zaśmiał się krótko, zwracając naszą uwagę. Zdążyłem zapomnieć o jego obecności, ponieważ milczał od dłuższej chwili. Przyglądałem mu się ze zdumieniem przez sekundę czy dwie, odnotowując, że ma na sobie czarny garnitur. Nigdy wcześniej go w żadnym nie widziałem, więc byłem podwójnie zszokowany. Emily również wyglądała inaczej niż zwykle, w swojej skromnej, ale ładnej sukience w żałobnym kolorze.

\- Byłaby zawiedziona to mało powiedziane. Wściekłaby się na bank. Jak znam życie nazwałaby cię samolubnym, lisim draniem. I miałaby rację - oznajmił.

\- Tak, prawdopodobnie - przyznałem, kiwając głową. Smętny uśmiech, który próbowałem mu posłać raczej przypominał krzywy grymas niż cokolwiek innego.

***

Emily zmusiła mnie bym wziął prysznic, bo jak twierdziła, śmierdziałem na kilometr. Przesadzała, nie było aż tak źle. Spędziłem sporo czasu, stojąc bezczynnie z czołem opartym o szklaną ściankę kabiny, w strumieniu wody. Zastanawiałem się czy gdybym wystarczająco zwiększył temperaturę to czy mógłbym się roztopić i spłynąć do kanału. To byłoby całkiem wygodne rozwiązanie. Ostatecznie zmyłem z siebie zaschnięte plamy własnej krwi, pot oraz brud, który zebrał się na przetłuszczonym futrze. W tym czasie wilczyca ogarnęła mieszkanie i wywietrzyła je, co było zupełnie niepotrzebne, ale kto by pytał mnie o zdanie.

\- Siadaj - powiedziała do mnie, wskazując fotel. Oczami wyobraźni odtwarzałem sytuację, w której to Judy się na nim rozgościła. W milczeniu pokręciłem głową, wybierając zwykłe krzesło stojące przy małym stole. Emily zasiadła po drugiej stronie, wyciągając łapy oczekująco. Spojrzałem na nią pytająco, a ona znaczącym wzrokiem wskazała na moje własne. Z ciężkim westchnieniem położyłem je na blacie. Chwyciła ostrożnie za jeden z nadgarstków, łagodnie je oczyszczając przy pomocy wody utlenionej. Powinienem jej powiedzieć, że to nie ma sensu, że tej krwi nie da się domyć, ale milczałem, zaciskając z bólu zęby. Mruczała pod nosem coś na temat nieodpowiedzialności i masochizmu. Obwiązała poszarpaną skórę czystym bandażem, po czym przyjrzała się swojemu dziełu.

\- Od razu lepiej - oznajmiła, po czym zapytała nieco głośniej ze zniecierpliwieniem: - Długo jeszcze, Fen?

Rozejrzałem się po pomieszczeniu, byłem rozproszony i nie miałem pojęcia, co się wokół mnie dzieje. Nie mogłem się odpowiednio skupić. Moje myśli błąkały się gdzieś po świecie z absolutną swobodą. Czułem się pusty w środku, trochę jakby bezbronny. Odsłonięty. Najchętniej ponownie zakopałbym się pod kołdrą i nigdy nie wychodził na światło dzienne.

\- Idę, idę - wyburczał Fenek, wychodząc z małej kuchni z talerzem kanapek i parującą jeszcze herbatą.

\- Nie będę tego jadł - zastrzegłem, odsuwając się od stołu. Apetyt raczej mi nie dopisywał.

\- Stary, nie denerwuj mnie. Gdybym wiedział, że robienie kanapek jest takie trudne to bym wolał iść na drugi koniec miasta i kupić gotowe - powiedział, stawiając przede mną talerz. Fennick raczej był przyzwyczajony do jadania na mieście, nigdy w sumie nie widziałem, by cokolwiek sam przyrządzał, a oprócz puszek z piwem w jego lodówce czasem błąkały się kartony z mlekiem lub ogórki, o których zwykle przypominał sobie, kiedy zaczynały pleśnieć. Kanapki, które dostałem wyglądały trochę tak, jakby je już raz przeżuł. Koślawo posmarowane masłem w niektórych miejscach z nieco zeschniętym serem i uśmiechniętą mordką namalowaną keczupem. Uniosłem brwi, patrząc dziwnie na przyjaciela, który spłonął rumieńcem, po czym wymamrotał: - Zamknij się. I jedz.

Spojrzałem sceptycznie na talerz, po czym niechętnie wziąłem kanapkę, przyglądając jej się podejrzliwie. Wziąłem maleńkiego gryza pod czujnym okiem swoich tymczasowych opiekunów. Kawałek chleba stanął mi w gardle, więc byłem zmuszony popić go gorącą herbatą, parząc sobie język. W moich ustach smakowało to jak trociny w towarzystwie pomyj, nie żebym kosztował jednego czy drugiego. Wzdrygnąłem się, czując jak jedzenie ciąży mi na żołądku.

\- Jednak sobie odpuszczę - wymamrotałem, wstając od stołu. Próbowali zaprotestować, ale posłałem im stanowcze spojrzenie, po którym ostatecznie zrezygnowali. - A teraz mam zamiar wrócić do łóżka, więc możecie już sobie iść.

\- O nie, nie - wtrąciła się Emily, zagradzając mi drogę. - Ubierzesz się przyzwoicie i wybierzesz z nami na pogrzeb.

Jęknąłem cierpiętniczo, ponieważ nie wyglądała, jakby miała zmienić zdanie. Zdawała się raczej zdeterminowana, żeby zaciągnąć mnie tam choćby siłą. Bez dalszych ogródek wręczyła mi świeżo - jak zauważyłem - wyprasowany garnitur, a ja przyjąłem go z rezygnacją. Poszedłem do łazienki, żeby się przebrać. Nie zamknąłem drzwi, więc mogłem się z nimi kontaktować w miarę normalnie podczas ubierania.

\- I tak zamierzam raczej obserwować ceremonię z dalszej odległości - oznajmiłem, wciągając spodnie i zakładając koszulę.

\- A to niby dlaczego? - spytała Emily z jakąś groźną nutą w głosie.

\- Niech pomyślę... - Udałem, że się zastanawiam. Najwyraźniej to nie było tak jasne jak mi się początkowo wydawało. - Dlatego, że po ostatnim incydencie słuch po mnie zaginął? Dlatego, że nie zgłosiłem się na komendę, olałem pracę i składanie raportu? A może dlatego, że nie mam nastroju się przed nikim tłumaczyć? Wybierz sobie dowolny argument.

\- Nie możesz odwlekać tego w nieskończoność - stwierdził Fennick jak kończyłem zapinać guziki.

\- Mam zamiar próbować - odparowałem, zawiązując jeszcze krawat. Spojrzałem na swoje odbicie w lustrze. Wyglądałem jak siedem nieszczęść, ale niezbyt się przejąłem. - Jeśli jesteście zdeterminowani, by mnie powstrzymywać to nigdzie nie idę.

Wyszedłem z łazienki, posyłając im ponure spojrzenie. Tak naprawdę wcale nie chciałem opuszczać bezpiecznego azylu oferowanego mi przez cztery ściany mieszkania. Wszystko było takie trudne, poruszanie się, mówienie... nawet oddychanie. Wolałbym leżeć bezczynnie, czekając na śmierć.

\- Niech będzie - zgodziła się Emily z niechęcią, kiedy zakończyła wojnę na spojrzenia z Fennickiem. - Ale zabierzesz się z nami, zaparkujemy dalej. Wolałabym uniknąć sytuacji, w której się zgubisz i nie dotrzesz na miejsce.

Wzruszyłem ramionami, zarzucając na siebie marynarkę. Bardziej gotowy do wyjścia już być nie mogłem.

\- Jak tam chcesz.

***

Emily jeszcze kilkakrotnie w czasie drogi próbowała mnie nakłonić do zmiany zdania, ale trwałem w swoim postanowieniu. Musiałem zaszyć się gdzieś w oddali, żeby nie zwracać niepotrzebnej uwagi. Nie sądziłem, żebym w najbliższym czasie znalazł w sobie dość chęci, by wrócić do pracy. W tym momencie nie uznawałem powrotu w ogóle, nigdzie. Moje życie zatrzymało się dosłownie w tej samej chwili, w której usłyszałem, że Judy umarła. To był koniec, apogeum wszelkich nieszczęść i nie potrafiłem przejść nad tym do porządku dziennego.

Zwykle uroczystości pogrzebowe odbywały się w niewielkich kapliczkach. Tym razem jednak zdecydowano się zrobić to w jednej z największych zwierzogrodzkich świątyń, co było raczej dość zaskakujące, gdyż zaszczyt ten przypadał zwykle najliczniejszym gatunkom lub wysoko postawionym szychom. Zaszyłem się na chórze, przekupując organistę, by pozwolił mi tam zostać i patrzeć z góry na ceremonię. Zwykle uznawało się podobne zachowanie za niestosowne, ale za odpowiednią kwotą można było na wiele przymknąć oko.

Mimo przykrych okoliczności to miało być wielkie wydarzenie. Niecodzienne, rzekłbym nawet.

W małych miasteczkach oraz na każdej niemal wsi znajdowały się małe kapliczki przystosowane do mieszkających w nich grup, gdzie zwykle czczono to samo bóstwo, a wszelakie obrzędy odbywały się w rodzinnym gronie. W Zwierzogrodzie sprawa miała się nieco inaczej. Tutaj różne gatunki mieszały się, mieszkały obok siebie, żyły i pracowały razem. Sytuacja sprzyjała zawieraniu międzyzwierzęcych przyjaźni oraz wszelakich innych zażyłości. Tak jak w tym przypadku, Judy znano nie tylko poprzez media. Miała wielu sąsiadów, przyjaciół, co więcej, była raczej lubiana. Nic dziwnego, wszędzie było jej pełno, wnosiła do życia innych wiele radości i nigdy nie odmawiała nikomu pomocy. Kochali ją, miałem na to dowód w postaci setek zwierząt napływających nieustannie do świątyni. Zaczynałem powoli wątpić czy wszyscy się pomieszczą. Dostrzegłem również reporterów w towarzystwie kamerzystów, którzy zapewne mieli prowadzić relację na żywo. Pojawił się nawet sam burmistrz Grzywalski. No proszę, Karotka, żałuję, że nie możesz tego zobaczyć. Uśmiechnąłem się niewyraźnie, wyobrażając sobie jaką zażenowaną miałaby minę. Nigdy nie przepadała za publicznymi przemówieniami, choć ostatecznie wyrobiła sobie niezgorsze umiejętności w tym temacie.

\- Czcigodni mieszkańcy, pogrążona w smutku rodzino, drodzy przyjaciele, koledzy. Zgromadziliśmy się dziś tutaj, by pożegnać dzielną policjantkę, wspaniałą córkę i siostrę, a przede wszystkim godnego naśladowania, dobrego królika. Nie ma słów, które ukoiłyby ból po tej stracie. Judy Hopps wyrusza w swoją ostatnią podróż, w której żadne z nas nie może jej towarzyszyć, dlatego dzisiaj, z czcią pochylamy głowy nad trumną, prosząc Lepaditusa* o wieczny spoczynek dla tej wyjątkowej osoby.

Kapłan prowadzący tą ceremonię był oczywiście królikiem, nie mogłoby być inaczej. Tylko inny przedstawiciel gatunku miał prawo się tego podjąć. Nie skupiałem się na modlitwie, choć pozostałe zwierzęta chórem powtarzały utarte słowa. Myślami byłem zupełnie gdzieś indziej, gapiąc się na trumnę, która na wieczność zamknęła swe wieko nad największym skarbem mojego życia. Uczestniczyłem w ceremonii, ale prawda nie chciała dotrzeć do mojego umysłu. Czułem się tak, jakbym stał z boku. Jakby to nie działo się naprawdę, przypominało oglądanie filmu.

\- Nie miałem przyjemności poznać Judy osobiście, ale wiem, że jest wśród nas wiele bliskich jej osób, które chciałyby się pożegnać.

Pierwsza do mównicy podeszła zapłakana mama Judy, obejmowana kurczowo przez jej ojca. Przyciskała przemoczoną chusteczkę do oczu, a zanim przemówiła, kilkukrotnie pociągnęła nosem.

\- Nie jest nam łatwo wypowiadać słowa pożegnania. Rodzice nigdy nie powinni grzebać własnych dzieci, nikomu tego nie życzę. J-Judy... od najmłodszych lat była wyjątkowa. Odważna, wytrwała, a przede wszystkim miła i pomocna. Szczerze wierzyła, że może zmieniać świat. I robiła to każdego dnia, w każdej sekundzie swojego życia, wkładając w to całą siebie. Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że już nie ma jej z n-nami... - urwała swoją przemowę, rozklejając się na dobre. Mąż przemówił do niej szeptem, a kiedy zaprzeczyła głową, powiedział krótko do mikrofonu:

\- Chcielibyśmy podziękować wszystkim tym, którzy przybyli na dzisiejsze uroczystości. Będziemy zawsze cię pamiętam, Judy.

Kolejny był Komendant Bogo. Odsunąłem się nieco w cień, żeby nie zobaczył mnie, gdyby przypadkiem zerknął w górę. Nie potrzebowałem problemów, zwłaszcza w dniu takim jak ten. Miał poważny wyraz twarzy i sprawiał, jak zwykle, srogie wrażenie.

\- Judy była niesamowitą policjantką. Godną naśladowania, szanowaną przez mieszkańców, uwielbianą przez współpracowników. Radziła sobie ze sprawami, które innym spędzały sen z powiek. Kiedy ją poznałem, myślałem, że jest tylko zwykłym króliczkiem z przerośniętą ambicją, ale myliłem się. Pod żadnym względem nie była zwykła. Potrafiła zaskakiwać i z łatwością stawiała na swoim. Nauczyła nas, że nie warto oceniać książki po okładce, że nie trzeba wcale być dużym zwierzęciem, by znaczyć naprawdę wiele. Była kimś za kim warto byłoby wskoczyć w ogień...

Wyłączyłem się, ponieważ każde kolejne słowo odczuwałem niczym cios prosto w serce. Judy rzeczywiście była wspaniała, najcudowniejsza osoba jaką znałem. I nie żyła. Sam ją zabiłem. Byłem arogancki, sądząc, że nie skrzywdziłem jej tak bardzo. Zgubiło mnie patrzenie na Judy poprzez pryzmat obrazu stworzonego przez media. W oczach mieszkańców była niezwyciężona i odkryłem ze zdumieniem, że też ją za taką uważałem. Wielokrotnie narażała się, balansując na skraju niebiezpieczeństwa i śmiertelnego zagrożenia. Tym razem los nie był łaskawy, a ona przegrała wszystko, co miała do zaoferowania. Straciła przyszłość, bo zaufała nie tej osobie, której powinna. Zaufała mnie.

***

Tłum, który przybył na uroczystość zajął cały cmentarz i najbliższą okolicę. Niesamowity widok, nie sądzę, żebym widział wcześniej coś podobnego. Dalsza część pogrzebowa trwała stosunkowo krótko, bo każdy kto miał coś do powiedzenia zrobił to wcześniej w świątyni. Po krótkiej modlitwie, powoli spuszczono trumnę w głąb ziemi. Stałem nieruchomo na pagórku, obserwując wszystko z daleka, nie słyszałem zbyt wyraźnie słów, a melodia ledwie docierała do moich uszu, ale widziałem wystarczająco, by moje serce pękło z rozpaczy. Uświadomiłem sobie, że nigdy już na nią nie spojrzę, nie usłyszę jej śmiechu, nie oberwę ciosu małej łapki. Nic. Pustka. Nie potrafiłem sobie wyobrazić dalszego życia bez niej.

Nadciągnęły ciemne chmury zwiastujące zmianę pogody, gnane silnym, porywistym wiatrem, który zerwał się niemal w ułamku sekundy. Kilkanaście minut później, niebo płakało razem z nami. Ciężke, chłodne krople szybko doprowadziły do całkowitego przemoczenia zebranych, więc powoli zaczęli się rozchodzić. Rezygnacja nie pozwoliła mi się ruszyć z miejsca, zupełnie jakbym nagle wrósł w ziemię. Odejście choćby parę kroków równałoby się z zaakceptowaniem faktu, że to już koniec. Grób Judy zniknął zupełnie pod natłokiem nieskończonej ilości wieńców, zniczy i wiązanek. To dość ironiczne, ponieważ za życia nawet nie przepadała za kwiatami. Nie sądziłem jednak, by wśród tłumu było choćby kilka osób, które o tym wiedziały. Nikt nie znał jej aż tak dobrze, tak dokładnie. Może dlatego, że byłem jedyną osobą, która naprawdę uważnie ją obserwowała? Jedyną osobą, którą rzeczywiście interesowało, co mogło się skrywać za puszystą, milusią twarzyczką. Prawdę mówiąc, znałem ją lepiej niż samego siebie.

Bardziej wyczułem niż dostrzegłem z tyłu czyjąś obecność, ale byłem zbyt osowiały, by się odwrócić.  
\- Tak myślałem, że cię tu spotkam... - powiedział znajomy głos prosto do mojego ucha. - Nie przepuściłbyś takiej okazji...

Zesztywniałem, ogarnięty grozą, a zimny dreszcz przebiegł mi po plecach. To nie mogło dziać się naprawdę.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Lepaditus - imię Marchewkowego Boga ;) wymyślone przeze mnie. Jest on bogiem płodności ziemi, urodzaju, rolnictwa.


	3. Rozdział, w którym najłatwiej jest po prostu uciec

_"Nie można uciec od samego siebie, przenosząc się z miejsca na miejsce."_ **\- E.Hemingway**

***

Zesztywniałem, ogarnięty grozą, a zimny dreszcz przebiegł mi po plecach. To nie mogło dziać się naprawdę. Zmusiłem się, by zachować spokój, choć serce galopowało mi w piersi z prędkością światła.

\- Sądziłem, że już się nie spotkamy - powiedziałem bezbarwnym tonem, nie odwracając się nawet, by na niego spojrzeć.  
\- A ja wręcz przeciwnie - odparł.

W ciszy obserwowaliśmy jak ostatni maruderzy opuszczali cmentarz. Deszcz ustawał powoli i po chwili zamieniał się w słabą mżawkę.  
\- Czego chcesz? - spytałem, zaciskając pięści aż do ukłucia bólu. - Zamierzasz mnie zabić?  
Roześmiał się chrapliwie, jakby odczuwał szczere rozbawienie. Miał niezwykle specyficzny śmiech.

\- Ależ skąd! Cóż, powiedzmy sobie szczerze, zdradziłeś nas, a nawet więcej, nigdy nie byłeś po naszej stronie. Myślałem, że się zrozumieliśmy odnośnie pewnych priorytetów, a tu proszę, jaka niemiła niespodzianka.

\- Przejdź do rzeczy - przerwałem mu oschle. - Czego chcesz?  
\- Współpracy. Ostatecznie niezmiernie mi się przysłużyłeś, nawet jeśli nieświadomie.  
\- Co masz na myśli? - Zmarszczyłem brwi, obserwując go kątem oka, kiedy stanął tuż obok. Niemal stykaliśmy się teraz ramionami. Z trudem stłumiłem ochotę odsunięcia się.

\- Wyświadczyłeś mi nie lada przysługę, wysadzając laboratorium. Inaczej musiałbym sam zająć się usuwaniem świadków mojego przedsięwzięcia. Niezgorzej to sobie zaplanowałeś.

Zamarłem w bezruchu, dogłębnie zszokowany. On wszystko ukartował! Wiedział o moim planie. Musiał wiedzieć od samego początku. Tylko skąd?

\- Nie będę pracował dla ciebie - oznajmiłem z pogardą, wkładając cały gromadzący się jad w swoją wypowiedź. - I nie masz już czym mnie szantażować.

\- Ach tak, mała Hopps. Wielki plusik dla ciebie za pozbycie się dla mnie tej durnej, wścibskiej dziewuchy. - Skrzywił się nieprzyjemnie.

Zanim przemyślałem, co właściwie zamierzam zrobić, rzuciłem się na niego z pięściami. Łapy bolały piekielnie, ale zaślepiony chęcią zemsty, przestałem zwracać na nie uwagę. Zaskoczenie działało na moją korzyść, kiedy pozbawiając go równowagi, przewróciłem na mokrą trawę. Pragnąłem jego śmierci. Ironiczne, że miał akurat cmentarz w tak bliskim sąsiedztwie. Niemal na wyciągnięcie ręki. Zdezorientował mnie, gdy wyłącznie się bronił, ale nie atakował, a ja nie miałem pojęcia dlaczego. Był genialny, ciągle jakby krok przede mną, unikając każdego ciosu. Plotki o jego profesjonalizmie nie były przesadzone. Zaśmiał się głośno w prześmiewczy sposób.

\- Tylko na tyle cię stać? - zadrwił, po czym kilkoma ruchami odwrócił w mgnieniu oka nasze role. Wgniatał mnie w ziemię jak byle robaka, zbliżając swoją twarz niebezpiecznie blisko mojej, szczerząc groźnie kły. Miałem przez moment surrealistyczne wyobrażenie, że zamierzał mnie ugryźć. - Chciałbyś mnie zabić, prawda, Nick? Wiem, że tak. Interesujące. Może nawet pozwoliłbym ci spróbować, choć na twoim miejscu bym się jeszcze zastanowił.

Zebrałem się w sobie, po czym splunąłem mu prosto w twarz, zaskakując tym samym nas obydwu. Takie zachowanie było bardziej w stylu Judy, nie moim. To ona lubiła igrać z ogniem. Tygrys otarł futro, a jego mina kompletnie niczego nie wyrażała, więc nie spodziewałem się nagłego ciosu. Uderzył mnie w twarz z niesamowitą siłą, przez co moja głowa wbiła się nieco w ziemię, a towarzyszący temu chrzęst sprawił, że zaskamlałem z bólu. Gorąca krew buchnęła z nosa, który prawdopodobnie mógł właśnie zostać złamany.

\- Sczeźniesz w piekle, dupku - wysyczałem przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Wzruszył ramionami, wstając. Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że nawet utykając, był taki szybki i precyzyjny. Nie chciałbym spotkać go, kiedy jeszcze posiadał pełną sprawność. Przypominał mi maszynę stworzoną do zabijania, obleczoną tylko w zwierzęcą skórę. Przeciwników jego rodzaju się nie lekceważy.

\- Prawdopodobnie - przyznał obojętnie. - Kiedyś. A teraz, powiedz mi, naprawdę nie jesteś ciekawy powodu naszej dzisiejszej rozmowy?

\- Raczej nie - wymamrotałem, opierając się na łokciu i przyciskając rękaw do spuchniętego nosa, by nieco zatamować krew. Nie był złamany, zdiagnozowałem. Mówiłem normalnie, choć nieco niewyraźnie. - Tak jak wspomniałem wcześniej, nie masz mnie już czym szantażować. Podaj mi chociaż jeden powód, dla którego nie miałbym zaraz pójść na komisariat, by złożyć odpowiednie doniesienie.

Wcale nie wydawał się zaniepokojony, wręcz przeciwnie. Stukał długim pazurem w brodę, jakby usilnie się nad czymś zastanawiał.

\- Niech pomyślę... Jesteś większym głupcem niż myślałem, jeśli sądzisz, że nie zabezpieczyłem się na taką ewentualność. Mam ciekawe nagranie, które ewidentnie pokazuje jak pewien charakterystyczny lis wysadza laboratorium z całą masą zwierząt wewnątrz. Jak uważasz? Co zrobi komendant Bogo, kiedy je zobaczy? Dożywocie dostaniesz minimum.

\- Kłamiesz - zarzuciłem mu, ale przyznaję, że musiałem zbladnąć i nie miało to nic wspólnego z utratą krwi.

\- Sprawdź mnie - odparł, unosząc wyzywająco brew w górę, po czym uśmiechnął się tryumfująco. - Mam jeszcze coś lepszego. Jak myślisz? Co zrobią ci wszyscy, którzy przyszli dziś pożegnać małą, słodką Judy, kiedy dowiedzą się, kto był odpowiedzialny za jej śmierć? Jeśli, czysto hipotetycznie, ktoś uprzejmy dostarczy do telewizji nagranie, na którym strzela do niej inny policjant? Ba, partner! I najlepszy przyjaciel?

Zebrało mi się na wymioty. Nie mogłem uwierzyć w jego słowa. Nie miałem pojęcia o żadnych kamerach! Gdzie on je do cholery ukrył? Przecież niejednokrotnie sprawdzałem teren. Nie było mowy o żadnej pomyłce. A jednak stał przede mną, wręcz promieniejąc zadowoleniem, krzyżując łapy na klatce piersiowej.

\- Dlaczego więc od razu mnie nie zabijesz? - zapytałem z rozpaczą odrobinę pobrzmiewającą w głosie. Mój świat walił się właśnie doszczętnie. A myślałem, że wcześniej byłem na samym dnie. Najwidoczniej można upaść poniżej zerowego poziomu.

\- Zabić cię? Z rozkoszą rozpłatałbym ci gardło. A jednak tego nie zrobię. Wiesz, dlaczego? To byłoby zbyt proste. Widzę w twoich oczach jak bardzo pragniesz umrzeć. Wolałbym jednak cie złamać, zniszczyć doszczętnie.

Byłem wyczerpany. Mój organizm nie chciał współpracować, więc trzęsłem się jak osika, mając mroczki przed oczami. Czułem skrajną panikę, która krzyczała bym uciekał, a jednocześnie nie pozwalała się ruszyć z miejsca. Co tu się działo? Jak to wszystko mogło potoczyć się w podobnym kierunku? Ktoś z góry musiał się na mnie uwziąć.

\- Nie lubię cię, Nick - kontynuował tonem jakim inni mówią o pogodzie. - Za to przepadam za wyzwaniami, dlatego masz dwadzieścia cztery godziny, żeby ulotnić się na zawsze z tego miasta. W innym wypadku rozpocznę polowanie, a cały świat dowie się, co uczyniłeś. Grałeś w niebezpieczną grę, a teraz musisz za to zapłacić.

Poklepał mnie lekko po ramieniu, po czym ruszył przed siebie nierównym krokiem, pogwizdując wesoło pod nosem. Odwrócił się jeszcze przez ramię i zawołał:

\- Nie zapomnij! Dwadzieścia cztery godziny!

***

Gapiłem się bezmyślnie przed siebie, nadal przyciskając rękaw do zakrwawionej twarzy. Powolnym krokiem, na trzęsących się nogach, wszedłem między nieliczne drzewa rosnące na wzgórzu. Czułem chłód, choć nie miało to nic wspólnego z porywistym wiatrem przenikającym na wskroś przemoczony garnitur. Jak mogłem dopuścić do takiej sytuacji? Dotąd szczyciłem się przezornością i dobrymi planami dopracowanymi do ostatniej kropki, z kilkoma opcjami w zapasie, na wypadek, gdyby coś poszło inaczej niż zakładałem. Wystarczyło pomylić się raz, by lawina niepowodzeń runęła prosto na głowę. W zbyt skomplikowanych planach minusem było to, że jeden błąd niósł za sobą dalekosiężne skutki.

Strach powoli odchodził w zapomnienie zastępowany przez rezygnację. Normalnie przyjąłbym rękawicę i kontynuował jego grę, ale... jaki to miało sens? Po co miałbym się mieszać? Judy z pewnością chciałabym powstrzymać nadchodzące wydarzenia. Tylko, że Judy tutaj nie było. A ja miałem wszystko w głębokim poważaniu. Gówno mnie obchodziły cele jakie wyznaczył sobie do osiągnięcia Terence. Spartoliłem robotę, przyznaję, ale tym razem to nie było moje zmartwienie. Nie było bowiem nikogo o kogo bezpieczeństwo musiałbym zadbać. Nikogo komu chciałbym bezwzględnie je zapewnić. Nic więcej się dla mnie nie liczyło. Owszem, zemsta za manipulacje mną smakowałabym zapewne wyśmienicie, ale brakowało mi odpowiedniej motywacji. Postanowiłem odpuścić, uznając, że najwyższa pora udać się na zasłużoną emeryturę.

\- Ile można na ciebie czekać, królewiczu? - zapytał z kpiną Fennick, uchylając przednią szybę. Uniosłem wzrok, czując się nieco skonfundowany. Szczerze zdążyłem zapomnieć, że mieli na mnie zaczekać.

\- Matko, Nick! Co ci się stało? - Emily prawie wyskoczyła z samochodu zanim powstrzymałem ją krótkim gestem.

\- Nie teraz - uciąłem, otwierając drzwi i wsiadając do auta, po czym zwróciłem się bezpośrednio do przyjaciela: - Zawieź mnie do mieszkania. Będę miał do ciebie jeszcze jedną prośbę zanim wszystko wam wyjaśnię.

Fenek przyjrzał mi się w przednim lusterku, marszcząc czoło, po czym skrzywił się, ale skinął potwierdzająco głową i odpalił auto.

***

Wygrzebałem z portfela kartę do bankomatu i pochyliwszy się między przednie siedzenia, wręczyłem ją przyjacielowi.  
\- Potrzebuję, żebyś w miarę możliwości wypłacił wszystko, co się znajduje na moim koncie.

\- Po co ci tyle pieniędzy? - spytał podejrzliwie, bawiąc się w zamyśleniu plastikowym prostokątem.

\- Potem ci wszystko wytłumaczę. - Niecierpliwiłem się. Decyzja, błąkająca się dotąd na skraju umysłu, wreszcie zapadła. Nie widziałem możliwości odwrotu, a skoro powiedziałem "a" to miałem zamiar dodać również "b". - I kup mi pęczek marchewek.

Fenek odsunął się tyle na ile pozwalała niewielka przestrzeń, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się, jakby uważał, że szaleństwo w końcu mnie dopadło. Otwierał i zamykał usta, po czym potrząsnął głową, nie odnajdując odpowiednich słów. Westchnąłem cierpiętniczo.

\- Po prostu to zrób - powiedziałem, wysiadając z auta, podczas gdy Emily podążyła moim śladem. Z początku chciałem ją powstrzymać, ale ostatecznie wzruszyłem tylko ramionami.

\- Wisisz mi wyjaśnienia, kiedy wrócę - oznajmił, odjeżdżając z piskiem opon. Wygrzebałem z kieszeni klucze, żeby otworzyć drzwi, rozglądając się wokół z niepokojem.

\- Nick, co się...

\- Nic nie mów - uciąłem szybko, chwytając ją za ramię i zatrzymując na moment. - Pomożesz mi się spakować, potem porozmawiamy.

Weszliśmy do mieszkania w ciszy, choć Emily nieustannie starała się piorunować mnie wzrokiem. Zdjąłem z siebie zakrwawioną, wilgotną marynarkę, odrzucając ją w kąt. Rozejrzałem się po pomieszczeniu, skanując uważnie wszystko, co było na widoku.

\- Nick... - zaczęła, po czym umilkła niezdecydowana. Przewróciłem oczami, rzucając w jej kierunku niewielką, sportową torbę.

\- Spakuj tylko najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy - powiedziałem, zaglądając w kilka słabo widocznych miejsc. Aha, tu cię mam, wymamrotałem cicho do siebie, psiocząc pod nosem nad własną ignorancją. Znalazłem jeszcze dwie inne pluskwy ukryte skrzętnie przed moim wzrokiem. Zdeptałem je z irytacją, nie mając pewności czy rzeczywiście pozbyłem się wszystkich. To było frustrujące, a ja czułem się bardziej żałosny niż zwykle. Wygrzebałem z dna skrytki nieliczne pamiątki jakie pozostały mi po Judy. Naprawdę nie posiadałem ich zbyt wiele. Zaledwie kilka głupich zdjęć, pocztówkę, którą wysłała mi z urlopu i koszulę w marchewki jaką podarowała mi na urodziny. Upchałem swoje wspomnienia razem z pozostałymi rzeczami do wypełnionej już niemal po brzegi torby.

Wziąłem szybki prysznic, przebierając się później w wygodniejsze ubrania. Jakimś cudem domyłem twarz z zakrzepłej krwi, badając ostrożnie obolały, spuchnięty nos. Skrzywiłem się do swojego odbicia w lustrze, dostrzegając to jak bardzo się ostatnio stoczyłem. Żenujące.

\- Zmienisz mi opatrunek? - zawołałem przez drzwi do Emily, nie wymawiając jej imienia na głos. Nie wiedziałem dlaczego wprowadziłem w życiu równie bzdurne środki bezpieczeństwa skoro była tu wcześniej, podczas gdy nie miałem jeszcze zielonego pojęcia o pluskwach w moim mieszkaniu.

\- A możemy już rozmawiać? - odkrzyknęła szczerze zainteresowana taką ewentualnością.

\- Nie - odpowiedziałem spokojnie, gasząc w ten sposób jej entuzjazm. Rzuciła mi ponure spojrzenie, zaciskając usta w wąską linię. Usiadłem naprzeciwko niej, kładąc ręce na stole. W milczeniu zajęła się zdejmowaniem krwistoczerwonych, przemoczonych bandaży, odrywając w ten sposób kilka świeżych strupów. Syknąłem, pilnując, by się nie odsunąć przy kolejnym szarpnięciu. Wreszcie skończyła, a ja potajemnie odetchnąłem z ulgą.

Nagły dźwięk wybił mnie z zadumy, więc uniosłem czujnie głowę. Emily poderwała się przestraszona, a następnie westchnęła z ulgą, lokalizując źródło hałasu. Pochwyciła swoją leżącą na stole torebkę, po czym wyciągnęła z niej telefon.

\- Tak?

_\- ...daj mi do telefonu tego idiotę._ \- Usłyszałem jeszcze, kiedy sekundę późniejwłączyła na głośnik. Nie zaprzeczyłem.

\- Co jest?

\- Jak się umawiasz to przynajmniej włącz telefon - burknął zamiast przywitania.

\- Wyleciało mi z głowy - odparłem lekceważąco. - Gdzie jesteś?

\- Będę za dziesięć minut.

\- To widzimy się na parkingu.

Przerzuciłem torbę przez ramię, a wychodząc, ostatni raz omiotłem wzrokiem mieszkanie. Czułem, że nigdy już do niego nie wrócę. Nie miałem sentymentów względem tego miejsca, więc wyszedłem bez żalu.

***

\- Wyjeżdżasz - stwierdził Fennick, rzucając mi na kolana sporą, ciężką torbę. Nie pytał, znał mnie wystarczająco dobrze.

\- A marchewki? - zapytałem zniecierpliwiony. Były dla mnie ważniejsze niż głupie pieniądze.

\- Z tyłu. - Leniwym ruchem głowy wskazał tylne siedzenie. - Nie będę pytał po co ci one. Gdzie chcesz jechać?

\- Kopytnicza. - Wskazałem pierwszy kierunek w niedalekiej odległości od cmentarza. - Jest tam mały, niestrzeżony parking.

Skinął głową, ruszając w drogę. Zastanawiałem się jak rozpocząć rozmowę. Ile powinienem im powiedzieć? Nie chciałem niepotrzebnie narażać ich na niebezpieczeństwo, choć i tak byli zagrożeni, przebywając dotychczas blisko mnie. Przełożyłem do swojej torby niewielką część pieniędzy, wiedząc, że to i tak więcej niż potrzebowałem. Swego czasu, kiedy byłem rozsądniejszy, ale uwikłany w kilka ciemnych spraw, odkładałem oszczędności na dwóch kontach. Jednym całkiem zwyczajnym, którego nie mogłem dłużej używać, żeby nie zostać namierzonym oraz drugim, założonym specjalnie na niespodziewane sytuacje w Szwajzoorskim banku, na swoją alternatywną tożsamość. Podrabiane dokumenty trzymałem właśnie bezpiecznie schowane w wewnętrznej części kurtki. Fenek zaparkował na zapuszczonym parkingu otoczonym przez niewielki las, po czym odwrócił się w moją stronę z oczekiwaniem wymalowanym na twarzy.

\- Powiesz wreszcie o co chodzi? - spytał, a ja przez chwilę rozważałem opuszczenie samochodu bez żadnych wyjaśnień.

\- Nie mogę dłużej zostać w mieście - powiedziałem niechętnie. - I wam też nie radzę. Jest ktoś... naprawdę niebezpieczny i... - zaciąłem się. Mogłem zacząć jakoś inaczej, żeby wszystko trzymało się kupy.

\- Ten gość co zmasakrował ci twarz?

\- Raz mnie uderzył, nie przesadzaj - burknąłem, posyłając przyjacielowi oburzone spojrzenie. - Nie radzę ci z nim zaczynać. Facet jest świetnie wyszkolony, a za plecami ma wysoko postawione szychy, więc go nie lekceważ. Nie wiem co planuje, ale dał mi jasno do zrozumienia, że pozostanie tu źle się dla mnie skończy.

\- Nie poznaję cię, Nick - oznajmił Fenek, unosząc w górę jedną brew. - Tak po prostu zwiewasz? To do ciebie niepodobne, żeby dać się zastraszyć jakiemuś gogusiowi.

\- Nic nie rozumiesz - wymamrotałem, pocierając czoło.

\- To mi wytłumacz!

\- Ma na mnie haka, po którym się nie pozbieram. Wie o tym, co zrobiłem Judy i o magazynie. Co więcej, ma dowody w postaci nagrań.

\- Żartujesz sobie? - Wyglądał na szczerze zaskoczonego.

\- Wyglądam na rozbawionego? - Popatrzyłem na niego ponuro. Ja tu przeżywałem kryzys, a on się nabijał. Spodziewałem się lepszej współpracy z jego strony.

\- Dobra, dobra.- Uniósł łapy w pojednawczym geście. - Skąd wiesz, że ma?

\- Powiedział mi. A ja mam przeczucie, że nie kłamał, więc nie zaczynaj znowu.

Fennick zamilkł na moment, zastanawiając się nad moimi słowami, więc Emily skorzystała z okazji do wtrącenia się.

\- To czemu do tej pory cię nie wydał? Nie bardzo orientuję się, co takiego zrobiłeś, ale skoro rzeczywiście ma jakieś poważne dowody to na co czeka?

Westchnąłem ciężko. Sam się nad tym gorączkowo zastanawiałem. Facet musiał mieć niezłego świra. Nigdy jednak nie twierdziłem, że było inaczej.

\- Powiedział, że lubi wyzwania. Nieważne. Słuchajcie, to już nie jest moja sprawa i nie zamierzam się mieszać.

\- Dokąd pojedziesz? - spytała zmartwiona wilczyca.

\- Ja... nie wiem jeszcze. Byle jak najdalej stąd. To już nie jest miejsce dla mnie. Nigdy nie było, choć próbowałem sam siebie oszukiwać, że jest inaczej.

Fennick zmarszczył czoło, a zaraz później jego twarz wygładziła się, nabierając nieprzeniknionego wyrazu. Chwycił mnie za ramię, ściskając pokrzepiająco.

\- Jeśli zmienisz zdanie to wiesz, gdzie nas szukać - oznajmił. Skinąłem głową z wdzięcznością, wymawiając bezdźwięczne "dziękuję". Rzuciłem na kolana Emily torbę z resztą pieniędzy.

\- To w ramach podziękowań za pomoc - wyjaśniłem krótko, sięgając w zamian po marchewki.

Chciała zaprotestować, widziałem to w jej nagle zjeżonej postawie. Już nawet otwierała usta, kiedy Fennick złapał ją za nadgarstek i ścisnął lekko.  
\- Po prostu podziękuj - powiedział. - Nick nigdy nie robi niczego, jeśli nie uzna tego za słuszne i całkowicie przemyślane.

Posłałem mu wdzięczny, choć nieco blady uśmiech.  
\- Trzymaj się, Fen.  
\- Do zobaczenia, Nick.

Wysiadłem, wiedząc, że raczej nie będzie nam dane się ponownie spotkać.

***  
Stałem przed świeżo usypanym grobem, z pęczkiem świeżej marchewki kurczowo zaciśniętym w obandażowanej łapie. Niekontrolowany szloch wyrwał się na wolność zanim ostatecznie zdążyłem go stłumić. W moim gardle rosła wielka gula, odbierająca zdolność normalnego oddychania. Przytłoczył mnie nadmiar smutku, którego skrzętnie unikałem od rana. Ogromny głaz przylgnął do piersi, niemal zwalając mnie z nóg. Dziesięć głębokich wdechów pozwoliło mi wstępnie się opanować.

\- No popatrz, Karotka... Tyle osób przyszło, a nikt nie przyniósł ci tego, co naprawdę byś chciała... - Niemal wysiliłem się na dowcip, kładąc marchewki na stercie nielubianych kwiatów.

Usiadłem na swoim bagażu, opierając łokcie na kolanach i zwieszając głowę. Byłem potwornie wyczerpany.

\- Nie wiem, od czego powinienem zacząć. Wysilę się na szczerość, bez ciebie jest ciężej niż myślałem. Gdybym tylko mógł, chętnie bym się z tobą zamienił. Zawsze byłaś silna, dałabyś sobie radę bez najmniejszego problemu. Mnie to przerasta. Naprawdę głupiutki z ciebie króliczek, jeśli myślisz... myślałaś... że kiedykolwiek będę w stanie o tobie zapomnieć. Właściwie przyszedłem się pożegnać. Uciekam z miasta, które było twoim marzeniem. Niemalże słyszę jak nazywasz mnie wstrętnym, lisim tchórzem. I wiesz co? Masz całkowitą rację. Uchylam się od odpowiedzialności za swoje czyny, wymiguję od konsekwencji. Nie sądzę, żebyś to pochwaliła. Nie mam siły, rozumiesz? Nie potrafię stawić temu czoła. Nigdy nie stanę się kimś, z kogo mogłabyś być dumna. Przepraszam, Judy. Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz jak bardzo mi przykro. Żałuję, że nie mogę ci w żaden sposób wynagrodzić tego, co się stało, ale... czasu nie cofnę. Żegnaj, Karotka. Choć w tym swoim marchewkowym raju pewnie teraz mną gardzisz to wiedz, że zawsze będę cię kochał.

***

Opierałem policzek o zimną szybę, siedząc w prawie pustym przedziale i gapiąc się bezrozumnie na mijane krajobrazy. Moją głowę zaprzątało mnóstwo sprzecznych myśli. Wciąż nie miałem pojęcia co ze sobą ostatecznie zrobić, choć zmierzałem w konkretnym kierunku. Bilet kupiłem niemal podświadomie, a zaciśnięty w oczekiwaniu żołądek przypominał mi o metaforycznie grząskim gruncie na jakim się znajdowałem. Nie miałem pewności czy zostanę przyjęty z otwartymi ramionami. Równie dobrze mogłem napotkać drzwi zatrzaśnięte na cztery przysłowiowe spusty. W obecnej sytuacji, moja najbliższa przyszłość jawiła się raczej jako trudna do określenia. Przysnąłem, zmęczony czuwaniem i martwieniem się o swoje marne życie.

Stałem przed drzwiami przez kilkanaście minut. Przerzucona przez ramię torba zaczynała mi ciążyć coraz bardziej, ale nie mogłem się przemóc. Zdążyłem nawet rozważyć czy nie zrezygnować zanim doszłoby do rozczarowania. Miałem tego aż w nadmiarze. Nikłym impulsem spowodowanym krótkotrwałym napływem odwagi, zapukałem. Pozostawało mi tylko czekać.


	4. Rozdział emocjonalnego rozstrojenia

_"Ból fizyczny ma w sobie to dobrego, że jeśli przekroczy pewną granicę, zabija. Ból psychiczny, kiedy boli nas serce, zabija nas codziennie od nowa, jednak ciągle żyjemy."_ **\- P.Coelho**

***

Czekałem jednocześnie zniecierpliwiony jak i zupełnie przerażony. Nie lubiłem pozostawać w nieświadomości, nie posiadając żadnego punktu odniesienia. Czego powinienem się spodziewać? Na co mogłem liczyć? Wiele nurtujących pytań przelatywało przez moją głowę, nie uświadczywszy jakiejkolwiek odpowiedzi. Cicha krzątanina z wnętrza domu, niemal przyprawiła mnie o zawał serca. Wstyd się przyznać, ale ogarniał mnie czysty, niczym niezmącony strach. Jeśli zostanę odrzucony, nie będę miał się gdzie podziać. Hotele z oczywistych względów nie wchodziły szczególnie w rachubę. Gdyby Terence jednak zmienił zdanie, namierzyłby mnie bez problemu po samym zameldowaniu się w recepcji. Miałem, co prawda, w zanadrzu dokumenty stworzone na swoje niechlubne alter ego, ale kojarzono mnie z tymi konkretnymi fałszywymi danymi w większości zwierzogrodzkiego półświatku. Nie jeden chętnie, by się na mnie zemścił, a pozostali sprzedaliby te informacje za ładną, okrągłą sumkę. Naturalnie, brałem taką ewentualność pod uwagę, ponieważ nie uśmiechało mi się nocowanie pod mostem. Z dwojga złego, równie dobrze mogłem skorzystać z wygód oferowanych przez różne hotele, mając świadomość związanego z tym niebezpieczeństwa. Musiałbym przenosić się stosunkowo często z miejsca na miejsce, ale raczej podjąłbym ryzyko.

Dostrzegłem ciekawą zależność między nagłym dopływem adrenaliny, a swoją osobowością. Pod presją narzucaną przez narastający stres, mój umysł automatycznie przestawiał się na zdecydowanie analityczny tryb.  
Cichy zgrzyt w zamku, wybił mnie z kalkulacji na temat niepewnej przyszłości. Zamarłem w niespokojnym oczekiwaniu, nie wiedząc jak się zachować. Klamka powoli ustąpiła pod naciskiem, a drzwi stanęły otworem. Przełknąłem ciężko ślinę, postanawiając postawić wszystko na jedną kartę.

\- Cześć... mamo.

Wyglądała niemal tak samo jak w moich starannie pielęgnowanych wspomnieniach, choć bardzo zeszczuplała. Zlustrowałem ją czujnym spojrzeniem, próbując wyłapać inne zmiany mogące świadczyć o czymś więcej nic zmęczeniu. Nie znalazłem nic prócz nieco przyklapniętej sierści. Patrzyła na mnie w zdumieniu, jakby nie dowierzając własnym oczom. Zamrugała kilkakrotnie, potrząsając głową.

\- Nick? - spytała, nie rozpoznając mnie w pierwszej chwili. Muszę przyznać, że odczuwałem pewną konsternację, ponieważ zbytnio się nie zmieniłem. Nie przypominam sobie też, żebym miał jakichś braci, z którymi ewentualnie mogłaby mnie pomylić.

\- Spodziewałaś się kogoś innego? - odparłem, unosząc jedną brew, by wyrazić własny sceptycyzm.

\- Właściwie to nikogo się nie spodziewałam o tej porze - powiedziała spokojnie, odzyskując panowanie nad sobą. - Po prostu mnie zaskoczyłeś.

Nadal stała w drzwiach, a ja tkwiłem bezczynnie naprzeciwko, nie wiedząc co począć. Byłem skrępowany i wyjątkowo zmieszany obecną sytuacją.

\- Emm... Mogę wejść? - spytałem, czując się wyjątkowo głupio. Może jednak lepiej byłoby gdybym trzymał się od niej z daleka? Wciąż jeszcze mogłem zrezygnować. Wykonanie taktycznego odwrotu zajęłoby dosłownie kilkanaście sekund zanim zniknąłbym z jej pola widzenia. Już niemal szykowałem się do cofnięcia, kiedy wreszcie skinęła głową, stając bokiem bym mógł przejść obok. Cóż, raz lisowi śmierć, pomyślałem. Ledwie przekroczyłem próg, starając się nie wyglądać przy tym jak kupka nieszczęścia, a złapała mnie za ramię i odwróciła w swoją stronę, zamykając w ciepłym, miękkim uścisku. Zamarłem, wypuszczając torbę z łapy, kompletnie osłupiały. To było... całkiem przyjemne uczucie właściwie. Obce, ale jednocześnie znajome. Tak jakbym fizycznie zapamiętał jak to jest być przytulanym przez rodzica. Niesamowite. Objąłem ją niezgrabnie, rozważając czy poklepanie po plecach byłoby nie na miejscu. Krępowałem się podobnymi czułościami, zwłaszcza, kiedy stałem na progu domu na widoku wszystkich sąsiadów.

\- Mamo, proszę... - wymamrotałem speszony. - Możemy wejść do środka?

\- Dałbyś się swojej starej matce trochę nacieszyć - zganiła mnie, odsuwając nieco i podnosząc głowę, by posłać mi srogie spojrzenie, po czym westchnęła ciężko. - Niech ci będzie, dam ci odetchnąć, ale tylko dlatego, że kiepsko wyglądasz. Chodź, zrobię herbatę i coś do jedzenia, a potem porozmawiamy.

Zakluczyła drzwi wejściowe, prowadząc mnie krótkim, choć szerokim korytarzem. Byłem tutaj pierwszy raz w życiu, co tylko uświadczyło mnie w przekonaniu, że zawiodłem jako syn. Prawdopodobnie nie zasługiwałem na to, by móc się zatrzymać w tym obcym dla mnie miejscu. Nie istniał powód, dla którego miałbym prawo prosić o pomoc. Rozglądałem się wokół z najwyższą uwagą, chcąc zapamiętać jak najwięcej szczegółów. Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu, zauważyłem, że jasnozielone ściany pokrywało wiele fotografii. Głównie moich zdjęć z dzieciństwa, ale też znalazłem kilka wycinków z gazet, z czasów, gdy wstępowałem do policji. Czułem się koszmarnie z faktem, iż ja z kolei nie poświęcałem jej zbyt wielu myśli w ostatnich latach. Najprościej było zwyczajnie odsunąć matkę całkowicie ze swojego życia i starać się zapomnieć.

Weszliśmy do kuchni, która na pierwszy rzut oka wydawała się być kompletnie nie używana. Wszystko idealnie poukładane, brak nieumytych naczyń czy jakichkolwiek pozostałości po posiłku. Przestronne pomieszczenie o beżowych ścianach i chłodnej, kafelkowej podłodze prezentowało się mało przytulnie i sprawiało przygnębiające wrażenie. Jakoś nie pasowało mi to do mojej matki jaką była jeszcze parę lat wstecz.

\- Nie mam zbyt wiele do zaoferowania w tym momencie - uprzedziła, wydając się nieco zawstydzona tym faktem. - Z samego rana zrobię zakupy.

\- Brakuje ci pieniędzy? - spytałem zaniepokojony. Byłem przekonany, że przelewy, które zdefiniowałem, kiedy tylko zacząłem zarabiać, wystarczały na wszystkie jej potrzeby. Chociaż w ten sposób chciałem pomóc i wynagrodzić to jakim okropnym synem się stałem. Oczywiście nie miała pojęcia, że to ja za tym stałem.

\- Nie, nie! - zaprzeczyła prędko, wstawiając wodę w czajniku. - Po prostu... gotowanie dla samej siebie nie sprawia mi żadnej przyjemności, więc rzadko to robię.

Musiała być bardzo samotna, teraz jak nigdy potrafiłem zrozumieć to uczucie. Myślałem, że przez tak długi czas zdołała pogodzić się z rozpadem małżeństwa i znalazła sobie kogoś innego. Najwyraźniej się pomyliłem.

\- Nie kłopocz się ze względu na mnie - powiedziałem, starając się brzmieć nonszalancko, kiedy opuszkami palców poprawiałem obrus na stole.

\- Nie wygłupiaj się - rzuciłam, stawiając przede mną dwa białe kubki. - To nie jest kłopot, jeśli chodzi o mojego syna. Na długo wróciłeś?

Zauważyłem, że ręce jej się trzęsły jakby w jakiś sposób obawiała się odpowiedzi. Nie wiedziałem jak powinienem to zinterpretować. Czy chciała się mnie pozbyć jak najszybciej? Czy ta miła, matczyna postawa była stworzona wyłącznie na pokaz? Czy miało to na celu uśpienie mojej czujności? A może zwyczajnie się mnie obawiała? Potrząsnąłem głową, by pozbyć się natrętnym, paranoicznych myśli. Nie, nigdy bym w to nie uwierzył.

\- Prawdopodobnie na stałe - rzuciłem lekko. W najgorszym wypadku mogła jedynie wyrzucić mnie na bruk, a przygotowałem plan na taką ewentualność. Obserwowałem matkę uważnie, szukając jakichkolwiek oznak fałszu. Przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony. Zamarła w połowie kroku, z czajnikiem w ręce, przechylającym się niebezpiecznie. Patrzyła mi przy tym prosto w oczy, jakby szukając w nich odpowiedzi. Postanowiłem ją uspokoić. - Jeśli pozwolisz, chciałbym się zatrzymać tutaj na kilka dni zanim znajdę jakieś mieszkanie.

Podeszła do stołu, w milczeniu nalewając wrzątku do przygotowanych wcześniej kubków. W oczekiwaniu na jej odpowiedź, jakakolwiek by ona nie była, wpatrywałem się tępo w szybko zabarwiający się na brązowo płyn. Z hukiem odstawiła na blat czajnik.

\- Nie podoba mi się twoje podejście - oznajmiła ostro. - Co byłaby ze mnie za matka, gdybym wyrzuciła z domu ledwo odzyskanego syna? Jakie ty masz o mnie zdanie, Nick? Przyznaję, nie świeciłam wcześniej przykładem, ale... chcę to naprawić. W tym domu zawsze znajdzie się dla ciebie miejsce, nawet nie myśl inaczej. Będę... najszczęśliwszą matką na świecie, jeśli zostaniesz tu tak długo jak sam zechcesz.

\- Ja... och... - zaciąłem się, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. Byłem niemal wzruszony. Takiej wersji wydarzeń się nie spodziewałem po naszej ostatniej awanturze. Aż zaczynałem żałować dotychczasowej zwłoki. Może to i lepiej w sumie, ponieważ mieliśmy czas, by wszystko przemyśleć, poukładać oraz ochłonąć. Nie, żebym poświęcił na to szaleńczo wiele chwil. - Nie wiem co powiedzieć.

\- Nic nie musisz mówić - wyszeptała, ocierając łzę z kącika oka zanim ta spłynęła w dół. - Tęskniłam za tobą, synu.

Przekrzywiłem głowę, sięgając przez stół, by nakryć jej leżącą blacie łapę swoją własną.  
\- Ja też się cieszę, że cię widzę - powiedziałem prosto, ale szczerze i z głębi serca. Jednak Judy miała rację, już dawno powinien to zrobić.

***

Przyglądała mi się jak próbowałem wcisnąć w siebie kilka kanapek, ale kiedy emocje opadły, a powróciły dręczące mnie myśli, nagle straciłem wszelki apetyt i chęć na cokolwiek. Dopiłem nieszczęsną, zimną już herbatę utkwiwszy wzrok w ścianie naprzeciwko, bębniąc palcami o blat stołu.

\- Być może powinnam zacząć od tego, co cię do mnie sprowadza - zaczęła cicho matka, nawiązując rozmowę.

\- Nie chcę o tym mówić - powiedziałem, unikając jej wzroku. Nakryła moją łapę swoją ciepłą, powstrzymując nerwowo wystukiwany rytm.

\- Widzę przecież, że coś cię gryzie - drążyła uparcie. - Ulży ci, kiedy to z siebie wyrzucisz.

\- Wcale mi nie ulży! - wykrzyknąłem, po czym zrobiło mi się głupio z powodu własnej, nieodpowiedniej reakcji. To ja byłem winny, nie ona. Spojrzałem na nią z rezygnacją, widząc, że nie przejęła się moim wybuchem. - Przepraszam... Ja po prostu... Wolę, żebyś nie wiedziała jakim potworem jest twój syn. Nie chcę, żebyś mnie znienawidziła.

Przyglądała mi się przez moment ze zmarszczonym czołem zanim postanowiła kontynuować.

\- Nick, skarbie... Kocham cię, jesteś moim jedynym dzieckiem. Nic co powiesz nie sprawi, że cię znienawidzę.

\- Kiedyś przychodziło ci to z łatwością - odgryzłem się niemiło.

Przez sekundę czy dwie wyglądała jakbym dał jej w twarz, ale nagle na matczyne oblicze wstąpił wyraz całkowitej powagi.

\- Przyznaję, że wcześniej nie okazywałam ci wsparcia na jakie zasługiwałeś. Nie jestem z tego dumna.Nie byłam zadowolona z... zawodu... jakiego się podjąłeś. Od zawsze, ze wszystkich starałam się, by niczego ci nie brakowało, chciałam, żebyś znalazł dobrze płatną, poważaną pracę, odnalazł swoje miejsce w życiu. Nie jestem z tego dumna. Ale... nigdy przenigdy nie potrafiłabym cię znienawidzić.

\- Jak zapewne wiesz, wiele się u mnie zmieniło - zacząłem swoją historię, przenosząc wzrok na kubek z resztkami herbaty w środku, szukając motywacji do dalszej przemowy. Opowiedziałem jej o tym jak poznałem Judy i zacząłem z nią współpracować, jak rozwiązaliśmy naszą pierwszą sprawę i przekwalifikowałem się na policjanta. Potrzebowałem dłuższej chwili, by przejść do właściwiej części swojej opowieści, ale odwlekałem to jak mogłem. Słowa za każdym razem zamierały mi na języku. - I wtedy ją postrzeliłem. Wydawało mi się, że to najlepsze wyjście, że ostatecznie jakoś się wyliże, bo rana nie była bardzo poważna. Pomyliłem się, a ona zmarła zaraz po zakończeniu sprawy.

\- Och - wyrwało jej się i odniosłem wrażenie, że to wszystko co miała do powiedzenia. Spodziewałem się krzyków, oskarżeń i wyrzucenia z domu, ale z pewnością nie tego, że wstanie, podejdzie do mnie, zamykając w ciasnym uścisku. - Tak mi przykro, Nick. Ja... nie wiem co powiedzieć. Widzę, że bardzo cierpisz, ale nie wiem jak ci pomóc. Kochałeś ją. - Ostatnią część stwierdziła prosto łagodnym, ciepłym tonem, jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie.

Skinąłem głową, nie mogąc wykrztusić ani słowa. Schowałem mokrą od łez twarz w jej sukience, walcząc z ogarniającą mnie rozpaczą. Pozwoliłem sobie okazać słabość, ten jeden ostatni raz. Łzy płynęły nieustannie, nie dając się powstrzymać. Trzymała mnie w ciszy, kołysząc w swoich ramionach jakbym z powrotem stał się dzieckiem, a ja wyrzucałem z siebie frustrację, żal i smutek nagromadzony w ciągu ostatnich dni, trzymając się jej kurczowo jakby rozpacz miała porwać mnie, by pochłonąć na zawsze. Płakałem bezwstydnie, aż brakło mi łez, aż wysechł na pozór niekończący się potok nieszczęścia. I ponownie stałem się pustą skorupą, opanowaną przez nostalgiczny nastrój. Już wcześniej byłem pewny, że miałem to już za sobą, wyzbyłem się swoich przygnębionych uczuć, ale najwyraźniej wciąż tkwiły głęboko wewnątrz mnie niczym cierń wbity w jątrzącą się ranę. A teraz nie było nic czego mógłbym się chwycić, by wydostać się z małej, ciemnej klatki własnego poczucia winy, w której ostatecznie się znalazłem.

***

\- Liczyłam na to, że wrócisz - powiedziała cicho, prowadząc mnie korytarzem, kiedy wyznałem, że jestem zmęczony. Na razie nie nawiązywała do moich niedawnych wyznań, dając mi czas na pozbieranie tego, co ze mnie pozostało. - Przygotowałam ci pokój. Mam nadzieję, że poczujesz się tu jak u siebie.

\- Dziękuję, że pozwoliłaś mi tu zostać, po tym wszystkim co ci powiedziałem - wyszeptałem nieco ochrypłym głosem.

\- Cóż, jakby nie było to bardziej twój dom niż mój. - Wzruszyła nonszalancko ramionami, a ja spojrzałem na nią z lekkim zaskoczeniem. Nie zdążyłem nawet zaprotestować, kiedy zmierzyła mnie cierpkim spojrzeniem. - Tak, tak, oboje mamy tą świadomość.

\- O czym ty...

Uciszyła mnie gestem, otwierając przede mną drzwi i pozwalając bym wszedł do środka. Zrobiłem to po krótkim zawahaniu. Pomieszczenie było niewielkich rozmiarów i prezentowało się całkiem przytulnie, przypominając mój dawny pokój z czasów dzieciństwa. Miał zielone ściany o zbliżonym odcieniu, a na podłodze leżał identyczny, kremowy dywan, na którym lubiłem się bawić. Na małym stoliku obok łóżka, stała nawet moja lampka nocka w kształcie księżyca. Odwróciłem się, by podziękować, ale posłała mi tylko słaby uśmiech.

\- Wiesz, dowiedziałam się jakiś czas temu interesującej rzeczy. Mój były mąż, który co miesiąc zasila moje konto bankowe, zmarł dwa lata temu. Co ciekawsze, jako kompletny bankrut. Nigdy nie zdołał wyjść ze swoich długów. - Spojrzała na mnie spod uniesionych brwi, jakby chciała sprowokować jakąś reakcję z mojej strony, przyznanie się. A ja mogłem wyłącznie gapić się na nią bezmyślnie, przyłapany na gorącym uczynku. - Porozmawiamy rano o trwonieniu pieniędzy na starą matkę. A teraz dobranoc. Śpij dobrze, synku.

I wyszła, zostawiając mnie samego z dziurą w piersi zamiast serca i mętlikiem w głowie.


	5. Rozdział pierwszego kroku

_"Choć nikt nie może się cofnąć w czasie i zmienić początku na zupełnie inny, to każdy może zacząć dziś i stworzyć całkiem nowe zakończenie."_ **\- Carl Bard**

***

***cztery miesiące później***

Wpatrywałem się w sufit, będąc zupełnie obojętnym na otaczający mnie świat. Wpadłem w rutynę, błędne koło istnienia. Jedyne co czułem to nieustanny żal, wyrzuty sumienia pożerające mnie od środka i nieprzerwaną, obezwładniającą tęsknotę. Byłem bardziej niż zrezygnowany, gotowy poddać się w każdej chwili.

_A może to już się stało?_  
 _Może rzeczywiście nie pozostało już nic?_ Zginąłem, przepadłem; pozwoliłem się pochłonąć tej bezdennej pustce. Jakbym nigdy tak naprawdę nie istniał. _Kto wie czy cały świat nie był wyłącznie wytworem mojej wyobraźni? Co, jeśli wszystko wokół to tylko iluzja zmęczonego umysłu?_

Pozwoliłem swojej łapie zsunąć się bezwładnie z kanapy, podczas gdy druga wciąż obejmowała szyjkę pustej już butelki po jakimś wysokoprocentowym syfie. Uczucie otępienia za każdym razem witałem z niewyobrażalną ulgą. Bezmyślne zawieszenie w przestrzeni i czasie... właśnie tego potrzebowałem; wyrwać się z tornada targających mną zmiennych emocji. Oddałbym wszystko co mam, żeby cofnąć czas; nie dopuścić do tego, co się wydarzyło Niestety nie istniała podobna możliwość, więc zostałem sam na sam ze swym sumieniem, które kręciło potępieńczo nad moimi dotychczasowymi wyborami. Najbardziej chyba bolał fakt, iż Ona mi zaufała, jak nikt inny wcześniej, a ja ją zawiodłem. Byłem rozczarowaniem, chodzącą katastrofą... draniem, który sprowadził na nią śmierć. Poznanie mnie okazało się największą - a jednocześnie ostatnią - pomyłką w jej życiu.

Minęło sporo czasu od tragicznych wydarzeń, a ja wciąż uparcie trzymałem się swojego żalu. Łapy już całkiem się zagoiły, pozostawiając po sobie ślad na wieczność, nawet jeśli porastał je powoli drobny meszek, który za tygodni powinien zmienić się w normalne futro, ukrywając powstałe blizny. Niekiedy stary Nick próbował wyrwać się na wolność, pójść dalej, zamykając za sobą nieprzyjemny rozdział. Coś wewnątrz mnie jednak nie chciało do tego dopuścić. Wyrzucenie ze swojej głowy wspomnień i zamknięcie się na uczucia byłoby zbezczeszczeniem pamięci. Rozum notorycznie przegrywał walkę z nieposłusznym, cierpiącym sercem.

\- Długo jeszcze masz zamiar użalać się nad sobą? - spytała matka, stając w progu. Nie dostrzegłem jej obecności zanim się nie odezwała. Byłem zbyt zamroczony.

\- Do końca życia - mruknąłem, nie zmieniając pozycji nawet o milimetr. 

\- O nie, mój drogi. Tak nie będzie - powiedziała ostro, wchodząc do pomieszczenia żwawym krokiem. Podeszła do okna, odsłaniając zasłony czym przyprawiła mnie o porażenie mózgowe. Z jękiem zasłoniłem oczy, krzywiąc się. Wzrok przyzwyczaił się do półmroku i ciemności, więc nagły dopływ jasnego, choć popołudniowego światła, wypalił mi tęczówki. Ostatnimi czasy opuszczałem kanapę głównie w nocy, żeby doczołgać się do sklepu po zaopatrzenie środków znieczulających.

\- Nie możesz dać mi spokoju? - spytałem niezadowolony, z trudem przewróciłem się na bok i podniosłem do pozycji siedzącej. - Tak jak do tej pory?

\- Zapomnij - odparła. - Wykończysz się, a ja nie zamierzam na to patrzeć. Wstawaj.

\- Nie mam nastroju - burknąłem, wychylając się, by pochwycić jedną z zachomikowanych za oparciem butelek. Uprzedziła mnie, pacnąwszy moją łapę swoją własną, po czym zgarnęła wszystkie za jednym zamachem.

\- Dość tego, Nick. Twoje zachowanie jest karygodne - zganiła mnie, mierząc rozczarowanym spojrzeniem, pod którym skuliłem się w sobie ze starannie pielęgnowanym do tej pory wstydem. - Potrzebowałeś czasu, a ja dałam ci go wystarczająco dużo. Pora zostawić przeszłość za sobą. Wiem, że jest ci ciężko, ale to całe - machnęła na mnie ręką - umartwianie się, w niczym nie pomoże. Nie będę bezczynnie patrzyć jak mój jedyny syn zapija się na śmierć. Masz czas do rana, żeby wytrzeźwieć oraz pozbierać swoje zwłoki. I uwierz mi, że tym razem nie odpuszczę.

Wyszła, trzaskając z drzwiami, zostawiając mnie samego.

\- Niech to szlag - mruknąłem pod nosem, kładąc się z powrotem. Alkoholowe oszołomienie spłynęło ze mnie jak woda po kaczce, nagle i niespodziewanie. Postanowiłem się zdrzemnąć; ostatecznie nie pozostawało mi nic innego do roboty.

***

Pierwsze co, niczym cios obuchem, wdarło się do mojej świadomości to potężny ból głowy. Czułem jak całe moje ciało sprowadzało się do tego cierpienia, jakbym sam był jedną, wielką obolałą głową. Co prawda, upijałem się notorycznie od dłuższego czasu, ale nigdy wcześniej kac nie towarzyszył mi w tym przedsięwzięciu. Może dlatego, że za każdym razem wypijałem klina tuż po przebudzeniu. Tym razem, bez choćby kropli alkoholu, pozostawałem na surowej łasce losu. Powoli dochodziłem do siebie, a zmysły metodycznie wracały na swoje miejsce. Futro lepiło się do mnie, skóra swędziała - i śmierdziałem potwornie, jak zauważyłem po chwili, marszcząc nos - a w ustach pozostawał nieprzyjemny kapeć. Do poszczególnych części ciała powracało czucie. Byłem całkiem zdrętwiały od niezbyt wygodnej pozycji, więc przy najmniejszym ruchu, przebiegało po mnie stado mrówek. Niepewnie uchyliłem jedną powiekę, po czym zacisnąłem ją z powrotem jeszcze mocniej. Zacząłem żałować, że nie zasłoniłem wczoraj zasłon, kiedy tylko matka opuściła pokój. Nawet tak wcześnie rano, pierwsze słoneczne promienie wżynały się w mój mózg niczym laser. Podniosłem się powoli, z głośnym jękiem, sprawdzając czy wszystkie elementy mojego jestestwa pozostały na swoim miejscu. Miałem wrażenie, że któraś ręka lub noga mogła odpaść w każdej chwili. Zemdliło mnie natychmiast i z trudem powstrzymałem odruch wymiotny. Kara za grzechy musi być, powiedziałem sobie w myślach, uznając, że nawet wewnętrzny dialog jest stanowczo zbyt głośny. Jakimś cudem dowlokłem się do łazienki. Stanąłem przed umywalką, opłukując najpierw twarz i usta zimną wodą, żeby odrobinę poprawić sobie samopoczucie. Z lustra spoglądał na mnie potwór: z tłustym, brudnym, a teraz jeszcze mokrym futrem na wychudzonej, pociągłej twarzy, gdzie oczy wydawały się zapadnięte i nienaturalnie duże. Wyglądałem jak powleczony sierścią szkielet z muzeum biologii naturalnej Zwierzogrodu. Patrzyłem na siebie z niechęcią, próbując złapać moment, w którym doprowadziłem się takiego stanu.

Potrząsnąłem głową, ale to nie był mój najlepszy pomysł. Mój mózg ewoluował w gniazdo szerszeni, bardzo niezadowolonych z gwałtownych ruchów. Postanowiłem na razie nie roztrząsać tego tematu i wziąć prysznic. Letnia woda działała cuda, więc już po chwili poczułem się znacznie lepiej.

***

Pozbierany w jedną, choć niezgrabną całość, ubrany, ale niekoniecznie gotowy na zderzenie z rzeczywistością, poszedłem w stronę kuchni, skąd unosił się zapach smażonej właśnie jajecznicy. Mój żołądek wywinął koziołka, po czym zacisnął się nieznośnie, ale musiałem iść za ciosem, więc przekroczyłem próg pomieszczenia. Matka powitała mnie srogim spojrzeniem i wargami zaciśniętymi w wąską linię, co wcale nie poprawiło mi nastroju. Wskazała mi miejsce za stołem, do którego powlokłem się niechętnie.

\- Wyglądasz jak chodzące nieszczęście - powitała mnie tym miłym akcentem, stawiając talerz z jedzeniem pod moim nosem. Od samego zapachu mdliło mnie i kręciło się w głowie.

\- Dzień dobry. Ciebie też miło widzieć - odparłem zgryźliwie. - Dzięki za współczucie.

\- Nie zasłużyłeś sobie na współczucie - odparowała, siadając po drugiej stronie i popijając parującą herbatę. - Jedz, zaraz wychodzimy.

\- Wolałbym kawę - marudziłem, ponieważ organizm zaczynał się buntować przeciwko jakimkolwiek pokarmom stałym. Zdecydowanie wolałby swoją poprzednią, raczej płynną dietę.

\- Nie dam ci kawy na pusty żołądek. Jedz, bo sama cię nakarmię.

Spojrzałem na nią sceptycznie, ale widząc na jej twarzy niezłomny upór, postanowiłem odpuścić. Ta kobieta mnie wychowała i doskonale wiedziałem, że bywała znacznie bardziej trwała w swoich postanowieniach niż ja. Wbiłem morderczy wzrok w papkę na talerzu, która w normalnych okolicznościach pachniałaby zapewne smakowicie. Grzebałem w niej widelcem do czasu, gdy usłyszałem ostrzegawcze: _"Nicholas..."._

\- Gdzie idziemy? - spytałem, przełykając z trudem pierwszy kęs i modląc się w duchu, by pozostał na swoim miejscu. - Jeśli to znowu ten psycholog...

Nie dokończyłem swojej myśli. Przez ostatnie cztery miesiące, co odkryłem dzisiaj z niejakim zdumieniem, patrząc na kalendarz(byłem pewny, że minęło najwyżej kilkanaście dni), matka kilkakrotnie próbowała wyrwać mnie z mojego stanu. Zwykle po prostu przynosiła jedzenie, zostawiając mnie w spokoju, nie mając sił, by użerać się ze swoim rozżalonym synem. Dwa albo trzy razy, pokusiła się o przyprowadzenie do domu jakiegoś znanego, lisiego psychologa. Z wyglądu faceta zapamiętałem tylko niemodne okulary i chytre spojrzenie małych, przebiegłych oczu. Nie miałem najmniejszej ochoty z nim współpracować, więc przy ostatniej wizycie uznał, iż jestem nieuleczalnym przypadkiem. Zasugerował, że powinno się mnie zamknąć w _"bezpiecznym"_ \- jak to określił - miejscu, ponieważ mogę stanowić realne zagrożenie dla własnego życia. Na szczęście, matka wyrzuciła go za drzwi z kwitkiem, a ja zyskałem kolejne dni w samotności. Tym razem nie wyglądało na to, że mi się upiecze.

\- Nie, ten konował i tak się na niczym nie znał - prychnęła z dezaprobatą, a potem oświadczyła: -- Znalazłam ci pracę.

\- Co, proszę? - Nie dowierzałem własnym uszom. Naprawdę byłem pewnym, że się przesłyszałem.

\- Pracę, Nick. W osiedlowym sklepie - powtórzyła cierpliwie, podczas gdy ja gapiłem się na nią w zdumieniu.

\- Ale ja mam pieniądze - powiedziałem na swoją obronę.

\- Tu nie chodzi o pieniądze - wytłumaczyła, upijając łyk herbaty przed dalszym tłumaczeniem, dając mi tym samym czas na powolne przetrawianie informacji. Z roztargnieniem zjadłem kilka kęsów jajecznicy. - Musisz wyjść z domu. Potrzebujesz towarzystwa, żeby się wreszcie otrząsnąć.

\- Przecież mam ciebie - powiedziałem żarliwie, chwytając się pierwszego argumentu jaki mi przyszedł do głowy.

\- Towarzystwa w swoim wieku - doprecyzowała. - Ja nie jestem w stanie ci pomóc, ostatnie miesiące wyraźnie to pokazały.

\- Przecież już mi lepiej - zaprotestowałem, próbując ją podejść z innej strony. - Siedzę tu z tobą, a od rana nie wypiłem nawet kropelki!

\- Racja - zgodziła się, po czym przydeptała małą, tlącą się iskierkę nadziei, że odpuści. - Nie wypiłeś, bo nie miałeś co. Zabrałam wczoraj twoje zapasy, pamiętasz?

Pamiętałem jak przez mgłę, ale nie zamierzałem jej o tym informować. To tylko dodatkowo by mnie pogrążyło. Gorączkowo rozmyślałem nad innymi argumentami, lecz nic szczególnego nie przychodziło mi do głowy.

\- Ale...

\- Nie, synu. Przykro mi. Tym razem ci nie odpuszczę - oznajmiła twardo, wstając od stołu. - Dokończ jajecznicę, bo musimy powoli wychodzić.

Spojrzałem na resztki posiłku, obwiniając je o całą dzisiejszą niesprawiedliwość. Stanowczo przegrałem tą rozgrywkę.

***

Byłem w głębokim szoku, kiedy chcąc wyjść za próg domu, natknąłem się na porywisty wiatr i zupełnie przeobrażony krajobraz. Jakimś cudem tkwiłem w takim odrętwieniu, że zupełnie nie zauważyłem zmiany pory roku. Nasza dzielnica znajdowała się daleko poza granicami Zwierzogrodu, poza obrębem wszelkiego sztucznie ustanawianego klimatu, więc wielobarwne liście spadające z drzew i pokrywające okolicę, nie były niczym dziwnym. A jednak czułem się nieswojo, najwyraźniej totalnie zaślepiła mnie własna żałoba. Pochłaniałem urokliwy widok z zachwytem przypisywanym raczej dzieciom, jakbym widział podobne rzeczy pierwszy raz. Nie potrafiłem oderwać wzroku. Czułem jak budowana przeze mnie starannie ochronna bańka, pęka z cichym, wyimaginowanym trzaskiem. Doświadczałem tego, co nurkowie wynurzający się nagle z głębokiej wody; świat zwolnił na moment, szum w uszach zniknął, a wzrok po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu stał się naprawdę wyraźny. Nie zamglony, nie rozmyty, a wręcz przeciwnie - całkowicie obecny. Zachłysnąłem się tym uczuciem.

Matka stanęła za mną cicho, nawet nie słyszałem, kiedy podeszła. Stanęła na palcach, nakładając czapkę na moją głowę, a szyję owijając ciepłym szalikiem; w ręku trzymała jesienną kurtkę.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - spytała z troską. Spojrzałem na nią, jakbym ją również widział pierwszy raz i na swój sposób byłem przez chwilę niemal całkiem szczęśliwy. Ubrała się odpowiednio do pogody, a ja dopiero teraz zauważyłem, że zdążyłem zmarznąć. Wiatr przenikał futro na wskroś, zniechęcając do wyjścia na ulicę.

\- T-tak... chyba tak - odparłem niepewnie, ponieważ sam nie byłem pewien. Niczego nie byłem już pewien.

***

Praca na magazynie i pomoc przy wykładaniu towaru w żadnym wypadku nie była szczytem moich marzeń. Nie znajdowała się nawet w pierwszej setce. Niestety miałem tylko dwa wyjścia: zgodzić się na nieszczęsny, nieco szalony plan matki albo uciec na drugi koniec świata. Zaczynałem na poważnie rozważać przeniesienie się na inny kontynent, najlepiej daleko stąd.

\- To twój syn, Carla? - spytała właścicielka sklepu. Też była lisem, nic więc dziwnego, że zgodziła się mnie przyjąć bez jakichkolwiek referencji. Miała z milion lat, pogarbioną sylwetkę z kilkoma kilogramami nadwagi i sympatyczny wyraz twarzy dobrotliwej babci.

\- Nazywam się Harriet Rudko - zwróciła się do mnie miłym tonem, wyciągając łapę, którą uścisnąłem niepewnie po krótkim wahaniu.

\- Nick Bajer, ale to zapewne już pani wie - odpowiedziałem nieco zbyt oschle za co zarobiłem ostrzegawczego kuksańca od matki. Posłałem jej urażone spojrzenie, ukradkiem rozmasowując bok. Jak na wątłą kobietę miała zadziwiająco dużo siły, a moje wystające żebra dodatkowo ułatwiły jej ten postępek. A przecież nie powiedziałem niczego złego, choć wiele uszczypliwych uwag aż cisnęło się na usta.

\- Ach tak - mruknęła w zamyśleniu, przyglądając mi się swoimi niepokojąco bladymi, niebieskimi oczyma. - Teraz widzę, co miałaś na myśli - zwróciła się do mojej matki.

\- Mam nadzieję, że to niczego nie zmienia? - zapytała zaniepokojona.

\- Oczywiście, że nie, kochana. Możesz już iść, damy sobie radę - oznajmiła spokojnie, uśmiechając się lekko pod nosem. Niemal popychała do drzwi moją rodzicielkę, zostawiając mnie tkwiącego bezczynnie na środku sklepu. Rozejrzałem się lekko, niepewnie. Pomieszczenie nie było ani małe, ani szczególnie duże. Daleko mu było do wielkich, zwierzogrodzkich marketów, ale nie przypominało też lichego spożywczaka w jakim pracował Luke; sprawiało natomiast przyjemne wrażenie. Bladożółte ściany przypominały pierwsze, wiosenne promienie słoneczne, a biała, przetykana szaro-niebieskimi pasmami podłoga, przywodziła na myśl chodzenie po chmurach i choć musiała się strasznie brudzić to w tym momencie była nieskazitelnie czysta. Półki uginały się prawie od wszelakich produktów z bogatego asortymentu. Właścicielka wróciła do mnie, pożegnawszy matkę w progu.

\- To jak, kochaniutki? - spytała z figlarnym błyskiem w oku. - Gotowy na rekonwalescencje?

No nie. Chyba wpadłem z deszczu pod rynnę...


	6. Rozdział, w którym Nick ma zwidy

_"Co należy zrobić po upadku? To co robią dzieci: podnieść się."_ **\- Aldous Huxley**

****

Nie potrafiłem odpowiedzieć, dlaczego zgodziłem się na taki krok. Nie miałem pojęcia, co mnie podkusiło, żeby opuścić bezpieczną kanapę. Powinienem odmówić, bez względu na zdanie mojej matki w tym temacie. A jednak nie byłbym do końca szczery, jeśli powiedziałbym, że czułem wyłącznie niepokój oraz niezadowolenie. Jakaś mała część mnie cieszyła się niezmiernie z takiego rozwoju sytuacji i poklaskiwała z radością, podczas gdy ja zdecydowałem się na cichą akceptację niespodziewanych okoliczności.

Harriet okazała się przemiłą, opiekuńczą kobietą, choć zasadniczą i szczerą do bólu. Przekonałem się o tym dość prędko, w zasadzie jeszcze tego samego dnia.

\- Miałeś umyć podłogę, Nick - powiedziała. - A nie jeszcze bardziej ją pobrudzić.

Przeniosłem roztargniony wzrok z półki, na której stały napoje alkoholowe, spojrzałem na mopa, którym niechlujnie machałem, tworząc wokół błotnistą kałużę, po czym zerknąłem na swoją pracodawczynie. Nie wyglądała na rozgniewaną, choć próbowała nachmurzyć się groźnie. Zdradził ją nikły uśmieszek, czający się w kąciku ust.

\- Przepraszam, pani Rudko - powiedziałem, tym razem zabierając się za pracę w odpowiedni sposób. Kobieta podeszła do mnie, dotykając ostrożnie mojego ramienia.

\- Daj, ja dokończę - powiedziała i powstrzymała mnie, kiedy chciałem zaprotestować. - Idź na zaplecze zaparzyć dwie filiżanki herbaty. Na zewnątrz rozpadało się doszczętnie. Pewnie i tak nikt nie przyjdzie dopóki pogoda nieco się nie poprawi.

Przechodząc na zaplecze, które pełniło również rolę magazynu, pozwoliłem sobie zerknąć przez okno. Moim zdaniem mieliśmy właśnie typowe oberwanie chmury i tylko najwięksi desperaci mogliby się w najbliższym czasie pokusić o wyjście z domu lub pracy.

Zagotowałem wody w lekko zakamieniałym czajniku, po czym rozlałem ją do dwóch kubków. Jeden z nich był używany znacznie częściej, ponieważ miał wyraźnie wyszczerbiony brzeg, a wewnątrz nacieki po herbacie.

Harriet dołączyła do mnie wkrótce po tym jak usiadłem na odwróconej skrzynce po butelkach, ściskając w dłoniach ciepły kubek. Wbrew pozorom nie nagrzewał się tak szybko jak się spodziewałem; grzał łapy, ale nie parzył. W myślach nazywałem kobietę po imieniu, choć szacunek nie pozwoliłby mi na powiedzenie tego na głos. Właścicielka sklepu przysiadła na niskim taborecie, którego sam nie śmiałem zajmować.

\- Zagrajmy w grę, co ty na to? - spytała, przyglądając mi się uważnie.

\- Chyba nie mam ochoty - mruknąłem, wpatrując się w swoje kościste kolana.

\- To naprawdę fajna gra, Nick. Nie zniechęcaj się. I tak chwilowo nie mamy nic lepszego do roboty - upierała się, a ja wzruszyłem obojętnie ramionami. - Polega na tym, że ktoś zadaje pytanie, a druga osoba musi odpowiedzieć bez zastanowienia. To naprawdę wiele mówi o naszej osobowości. Może ja zacznę... O czym teraz myślisz?

\- O tym, że ta gra jest głupia - wyrwało mi się, po czym zasłoniłem usta dłonią. Przez gwałtowny ruch niemal rozlałem na siebie wrzącą herbatę. - Przepraszam.

\- Nic nie szkodzi. - Uśmiechnęła się szeroko z rozbawieniem, a jej oczy zamigotały. - Widzę, że od razu załapałeś. Spróbujmy jeszcze raz. Co jest dla ciebie najważniejsze?

Zdążyłem pomyśleć zaledwie przez ułamek sekundy zanim nad wyraz aktywna staruszka zerwała się z taboretu i chwyciwszy mnie pod brodę, skierowała moją twarz ku swojej tak, żeby nasze oczy bez problemu się spotkały.

\- Nie myśl - rzuciła ostro. - Odpowiedz.

\- Rehabilitacja - powiedziałem od razu, bez dalszego namysłu, uświadamiając sobie, że to prawda.

\- Co chcesz osiągnąć?

\- Spokój sumienia. - Tym razem się nie wahałem. Czułem się bezbronny wobec jej przenikliwego spojrzenia. Wydawała się być w stanie przejrzeć mnie na wylot. Moje zdradliwe usta wyrzucały słowa zanim w ogóle sformułowałem myśl.

\- Czemu tutaj jesteś?

\- Matka mnie zmusiła...

\- Nie o to pytam - przerwała moje użalanie się. - Czemu wróciłeś?

\- Zasłużyłem na karę - odparłem dość niepewnie. Jej palce zacisnęły się mocniej wokół mojej twarzy.

\- Kłamstwo! Spróbuj jeszcze raz.

\- Uciekam przed przeszłością - wymamrotałem cicho. Przekrzywiła nieco głowę, zaciskając usta.

\- Dlaczego? - Kolejne pytanie wymagające natychmiastowej odpowiedzi.

\- Jestem tchórzem! - prawie wykrzyczałem jej w twarz. Moje wnętrzności zacisnęły się na te słowa kurczowo.

I nagle więź łącząca nasze spojrzenia zerwała się. Dopadło mnie potworne zmęczenie, jakbym biegł bez przerwy kilka dni. Oddychałem ciężko.

\- Grzeczny chłopczyk - powiedziała, klepiąc mnie po policzku. - Aczkolwiek mylisz się w ostatniej kwestii. Słyszałam nieco o twoich osiągnięciach i cokolwiek można powiedzieć o Nicholasie Bajer to z pewnością nie to, że jest tchórzem. Przemyśl swoje odpowiedzi, a być może, dowiesz się kim jesteś, bo na razie zmierzasz donikąd.

Wstała i otrzepała swoją spódnicę z niewidocznego pyłu, po czym dopiła swoją herbatę.

\- Zdaje się, że mamy klienta - oznajmiła niespodziewanie, nastawiając uszu. - Dołącz do mnie jak już dojdziesz do siebie. Trzeba uzupełnić towar.

***  
Pierwszy dzień nie okazał się kompletną klapą. Po nadzwyczaj interesującej herbatce Harriet zyskała moją niepodzielną uwagę. Obserwowałem ją uważnie, próbując wyłapać jakiekolwiek uchybienia od normy. Stwarzała niesamowite pozory zupełnie zwyczajnej staruszki, co wyprowadzało mnie z równowagi. Ewidentnie miała skłonności do pedantyzmu, utrzymywania nienagannej czystości, ale poza tym niczym się nie wyróżniała. Marszczyłem czoło, próbując połączyć w całość elementy układanki, ale wciąż brakowało przynajmniej połowy puzzli. Nie mogłem przejść wobec tego obojętnie. Wrodzona ciekawość mi nie pozwoliła.

\- Jak było w pracy? - spytała matka wieczorem, kiedy zastałem ją krzątającą się w kuchni. Wzruszyłem ramionami. Nijak w sumie, jeśli chodziło o samą robotę. Nadal uważałem, że nie była w moim stylu. Najpierw przyzwyczaiłem się do pracowania na własny rachunek; nigdy pod czyjeś dyktando. Ze zmianą zawodu zyskałem, co prawda, przełożonych, ale nigdy nie byłem podporządkowującym się typem.

\- Nick?

\- Jestem zmęczony - zbyłem ją, biorąc jedną z kanapek i ewakuując się z kuchni. - Jutro porozmawiamy.

***

Przewracałem się z boku na bok, nie mogąc sobie znaleźć odpowiedniej pozycji, choć łóżko było znacznie wygodniejsze niż kanapa, na której spałem w ciągu kilku ostatnich miesięcy. Z ciężkim westchnieniem wyciągnąłem nogę spod kołdry, by podrapać się w piętę i niemal natychmiast pożałowałem, że przed położeniem się nie podkręciłem kaloryfera. Teraz już mi się nie chciało opuszczać ciepłej, komfortowej strefy.

Głowę zaprzątały mi różnorakie myśli. Bądź co bądź, sam się już pogubiłem we własnym życiu, a Harriet, w uprzejmości swojej, dała mi do myślenia. Ta jej głupia gra uświadomiła mi kilka rzeczy, a zarazem pokazała, że z dobrym skutkiem okłamywałem dotąd sam siebie.

Po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu widziałem wyraźnie liczne błędy w swoim postępowaniu. To przecież nie byłem ja. Pozwoliłem, by Judy wkradła się w moje życie i serce, ale nie zgadzałem się przecież na takie wewnętrzne zmiany. Nie prosiłem o stanie się kimś innym.

Dotychczas unikałem przywiązywania się do kogokolwiek, polegania na czyjejś obecności... i cóż, dobrze na tym wychodziłem. Potrafiłem radzić sobie z niechcianymi emocjami, zakopywać nieproszone uczucia. Miałem w końcu lata doświadczenia w tej kwestii. Strata - owszem - bolała, ale to nie dlatego zaszyłem się w domu matki. Zaszyłem się tu, ponieważ tak było najłatwiej, a ja byłem wyjątkowo zmęczony pogonią za lepszym życiem.

\- Dość -powiedziałem nagle z głębokim przekonaniem. Całkiem głośno, jakbym chciał to oświadczyć nie tylko sobie, ale również reszcie świata. Jakiś wyimaginowany przełącznik w mojej głowie zaskoczył nagle na swoje miejsce. Zamrugałem zdezorientowany uczuciem spokoju jakie na mnie spłynęło zupełnie nieoczekiwanie. To było zwyczajnie za proste.

Owszem. Uciekłem, ale nie dlatego, że bałem się konsekwencji swoich czynów. Zrobiłem to, ponieważ nie miałem potrzeby ani chęci, by dalej walczyć. Moja motywacja wyparowała, kiedy nagle zabrakło kogoś kto wiele ode mnie wymagał. Tym razem już nie musiałem dawać z siebie wszystkiego, spełniać oczekiwań. Natomiast dla mnie nie miało to sensu, robienie z siebie bohatera, którym wcale nie byłem. Wyznaczałem sobie cele, a przy okazji starałem się zaimponować Judy oraz poprawić wizerunek innych lisów w oczach reszty zwierząt. Kierowały mną różne pobudki, niekiedy zwykłe widzimisię. To moja nieprzewidywalność sprawiała, że działałem skutecznie.

Poza tym, zostając, odpowiedziałbym nie tylko za własne występki; już On by się o to postarał. A niestety osobiście preferowałem zemstę i jeśli miałbym ocenić to ta, której plan zaczynał kiełkować w mojej głowie, zapowiadała się niezwykle smakowicie.

Musiałem ponownie stać się prawdziwym sobą, a nie tą namiastką lisa, która tylko budziła we mnie odrazę. Czekała mnie długa droga, ale kiedy będę już gotów... _lepiej, żebyś uważał. Nick Bajer wraca do gry._

***

Postanowiłem pochodzić do pracy jeszcze przez kilka kolejnych dni. Głównie z ciekawości, ponieważ naprawdę interesowałem się czym jeszcze Harriet mogła mnie zaskoczyć. Poza tym musiałem jeszcze przemyśleć parę spraw i zastanowić się nad następnym krokiem w życiu. I oczywiście nie chciałem niepokoić matki.

Szedłem sobie chodnikiem, pogwizdując z zadowoleniem. W jakiś pokręcony sposób wreszcie czułem się wolny. Nawet chłodny, przenikliwy wiatr szczypiący nieco w uszy czy pokrywające ziemię błoto, do którego przyklejały się wszechobecne liście, nie mógł mi zepsuć nastroju. Myślałem, że nic nie wytrąci mnie z równowagi, a tu nagle, między drzewami... zauważyłem Judy. I ona również zdawała się mnie widzieć, ponieważ patrzyła mi prosto w oczy. Wystarczyło jednak, że mrugnąłem, a zniknęła. Skołowany, przełykając ciężko ślinę, poszedłem to sprawdzić, lecz nikogo już nie było.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - spytał jakiś mężczyzna, zaciskając szczupłe palce na moim ramieniu. - Zbladł Pan i wygląda, jakby zobaczył ducha.

\- Nie, j-ja... - Potrząsnąłem głową bez przekonania. - Wydawało mi się... To było tylko przywidzenie. Tak, właśnie.

\- Skoro jest Pan pewien - powiedział powątpiewająco, wzruszając ramionami, po czym skinął mi uprzejmie i oddalił się nieśpiesznie w sobie tylko znanym kierunku, splatając dłonie za plecami. _Czy to był znak? Może nie powinienem nic zmieniać? Może nadal musiałem odpokutować? Czy chciała mi przypomnieć?_ Potarłem twarz ze zdenerwowaniem, biorąc kilka głębszych wdechów. _Niee, to musiał być jedynie wytwór mojej wyobraźni. Tak, zdecydowanie tak._


	7. Rozdział, w którym poznajemy starego znajomego

_"Wartość walki tkwi nie w szansach zwycięstwa sprawy, w imię której się ją podjęło, ale w wartości tej sprawy."_ **\- Henryk Elzenberg**

***

Wczorajszego dnia aż do samego wieczora pozostałem nieco roztrzęsiony. Myślami powracałem do wstrząsającej sytuacji, rozpamiętując ją i analizując. Harriet wyglądała na zmartwioną, lecz nie dopytywała, dając mi czas na rozmyślanie. Wróciłem do domu o wiele spokojniejszy, choć gdzieś w głębi wciąż mnie to dręczyło, więc postanowiłem porozmawiać o tym z matką, ale bez zgłębiania szczegółów.

\- Jak myślisz... czy Judy... czy powinienem... - zaczynałem swoje pytanie kilka razy, ale wciąż nie wiedziałem jak je odpowiednio ująć w słowa.

\- Myślę, że Judy cieszyłaby się, że wreszcie zaczynasz wracać do siebie - odpowiedziała, a ja popatrzyłem na nią zaskoczony.

\- Jak się domyśliłaś? - spytałem.

\- Jestem twoją matką, a oczy mam sprawne, więc widzę, że czymś się zadręczasz - powiedziała, podchodząc bliżej i siadając obok, by pochwycić moją dłoń. - Słuchaj, skarbie, najwyższa pora, żebyś się pozbierał. A jeśli ta twoja Judy była tak wspaniałą osobą jak wynika z twoich opowiadań to możesz być pewny, iż gniewałaby się, że to tak długo trwało.

\- Tak, masz rację - mruknąłem, uśmiechając się lekko pod nosem. - Pewnie skopałaby mi za to tyłek.

_Może to jednak nie był zły znak_ , pomyślałem.

***

\- Skąd pani wiedziała? - zapytałem na wstępie jak tylko przekroczyłem próg sklepu. Harriet dopiero musiała go otworzyć, ponieważ nawet nie zdążyła jeszcze zdjąć płaszcza.

\- Witaj, Nick. Ciebie również dobrze widzieć - odpowiedziała, zapalając pozostałe światła. Całkowicie zbyła moje pytanie. Przewróciłem oczami, ale tak, żeby nie widziała.

\- Dzień dobry, Pani Rudko - przywitałem się grzecznie, starając się nie wyjść na zniecierpliwionego. Przestępowałem z nogi na nogę, ściągając szalik, który niefortunnie zahaczył się o zamek. Odwróciła się do mnie, uśmiechając z zadowoleniem.

\- Mój drogi, nie urodziłam się wczoraj - oznajmiła, potrząsając głową. - Jak będziesz miał na karku tyle lat, co ja, zrozumiesz, że można dostrzec znacznie więcej, jeśli się wie czego szukać.

\- Tak, ale to nie niczego nie wyjaśnia. Skąd miała pani pewność? - Drążyłem temat, ponieważ naprawdę byłem ciekawy odpowiedzi. Podeszła do mnie, a jej twarz nabrała poważnego wyrazu.

\- Twoja matka uznała, że się poddałeś, ale ja wiedziałam. Od chwili, kiedy po raz pierwszy cię zobaczyłam. Tutaj... - wskazała moją pierś - ...może rzeczywiście przestałeś walczyć, ale tu... - przeniosła palec na moje, a następnie też swoje, oczy - ...wciąż tlił się płomień.

Odchrząknąłem niewyraźnie, lekko zmieszany.

\- Myślałem nad naszą rozmową - powiedziałem, patrząc na nią znacząco. Uśmiechnęła się zadziornie, uszczypnąwszy mnie w policzek, po czym wróciła do przygotowywania wszystkiego na otwarcie.

\- I co? Odkryłeś już kim jesteś? - spytała.

\- Tak, w pewnym sensie - odparłem, ściągając z siebie kurtkę. - Ale chyba nie jestem jeszcze na to gotowy.

\- W porządku. Daj znać jak już będziesz, chętnie to zobaczę.

Chyba nigdy nie pojmę rozumowania tej kobiety.

***

Wykładałem właśnie towar na półki w tylnej części sklepu, zbliżała się pora zamknięcia i już nie mogłem się doczekać, aż wrócę do domu. Miałem w planach trening, ponieważ postanowiłem poprawić swoją nieciekawą kondycję. Teraz moje szanse w starciu z Terencem plasowały się gdzieś na wysokości zera, uznałem, będąc szczerym z samym sobą. Tygrys umarłby ze śmiechu, widząc jak próbuję z nim walczyć w takim w stanie. Cóż, zawsze jakaś nadzieja.

Moją uwagę przykuły głośne krzyki kilku osób. Zmarszczyłem czoło, zastanawiając się , co mogło je wywołać, lecz nic nie widziałem przez produkty ustawione na półkach kilku regałów z rzędu. Po kilku sekundach przez rozgardiasz przebił się głośny, agresywny głos.

\- ZAMKNĄĆ SIĘ! - wykrzyczał mężczyzna. - A TY OTWIERAJ KASĘ I DAWAJ PIENIĄDZE!

\- Proszę tym we mnie nie celować, gdzie Pańska kultura? - Harriet brzmiała na wyraźnie zdegustowaną, co kompletnie zbiło mnie z tropu. - Co to za nowe zwyczaje, żeby niepokoić porządnych obywateli?! Wstydziłby się Pan!

Podszedłem bliżej bezszelestnie, wychylając się zza regału, żeby ocenić sytuację. Agresor miał na twarzy kominiarkę, ale to nie ukrywało faktu, że ewidentnie był lisem. Ciekawe, miejscowy czy przejezdny? Nie znałem mieszkańców na tyle dobrze, by to ustalić. Wydawał się jednak wyjątkowo skonsternowany, broń w jego ręku opadła nieco, kiedy gapił się na Harriet w zdumieniu. Chyba inaczej wyobrażał sobie ten napad. Niedaleko od niego kuliła się matka ze swoim małym synem przyciśniętym do piersi. Chłopak miał z siedem, może osiem lat, często widywałem go jak bawił się z innymi dziećmi na pobliskim placu zabaw.

Harriet podpierała się pod boki, a jej twarz była nachmurzona oraz pełna dezaprobaty. To nie pierwszy raz, kiedy szczerze ją podziwiałem.

\- Ty stara lisico, zamknij swoją niewyparzoną gębę i dawaj pieniądze! Nie będę się powtarzał! - Ponownie podniósł rękę z pistoletem, a ja nie mogłem dłużej zwlekać. Musiałem zareagować, ale byłem kompletnie nieuzbrojony. _Myśl Nick, myśl!_ Ponaglałem w myślach samego siebie, aż wreszcie mi zaświtało. Całkiem niedawno dogryzałem Harriet z powodu trzymania tu regału z zabawkami dla dzieci, uznałem, że to głupie. Po co jej takie rzeczy w osiedlowym sklepiku ogólnospożywczym? Może i był całkiem spory, ale nie przesadzajmy. Wtedy kobieta zbyła moje docinki milczeniem, nie wdając się w żadną dyskusję, a teraz jej za to dziękowałem w duchu. Pochwyciłem w dłonie zabawkowy pistolet na wodę, mając nadzieję, że mój wymyślony na poczekaniu plan, zadziała. Ostrożnie zaszedłem bandytę od tyłu. Pierwszy dostrzegł mnie chłopiec i już niemal otwierał usta, ale puściłem mu oczko i pokręciłem przecząco głową. Chyba zrozumiał przesłanie, bo uśmiechnął się szeroko, podczas gdy jego matka obserwowała czujnie każdy mój krok. Skupiłem się na swoim zadaniu i kilka sekund później trzymałem faceta na muszce. Zabawkowej muszce, świetnie. Nie wydawał się jednak zbyt rozgarnięty, więc liczyłem, że to wystarczy.

\- Policja - powiedziałem z przyzwyczajenia i poczułem jak z zażenowania pali mnie twarz. - Rzuć broń. I ręce do góry, tak, żebym widział.

Facet zamarł na moment, a ja wzmogłem czujność. Mogłem spodziewać się wszystkiego, ewidentnie coś kombinował. Położył broń na ladzie, po czym powoli zaczął unosić ręce. Jedna z jego rąk podążyła za drugą w lekkim opóźnieniu, łagodnie zginając się w łokciu, a kiedy facet odwrócił się gwałtownie w prawą stronę, wyprowadzając cios, byłem przygotowany. Uchyliłem się nieco w tył, machinalnie puszczając plastikowy pistolet, by pochwycić jego nadgarstek. Rzucił okiem na upadającą zabawkę, a przez jego oczy przemknęło zaskoczenie zmieszane z dezaprobatą. Sam nie byłem zachwycony swoim brakiem przygotowania. Miesiące wegetacji odbiły piętno na moim instynkcie przetrwania, straciłem z oczu rzeczywistość oraz czające się wszędzie zagrożenie. Nadgarstek napastnika wciąż tkwił w moim uścisku, kiedy ten odwrócił się do reszty, wymierzając cios pięścią z lewej strony. Zblokowałem go, przyjmując uderzenie na prawe przedramię. Nie poprzestając na tym kopnął w moje kolano, a ja nie zdążyłem zareagować. Bolało jak cholera, ale nie dałem mu satysfakcji. Zaciskając zęby, pociągnąłem go za trzymany nadgarstek, uderzając prosto w nos. Stracił równowagę, ponieważ nie był na to przygotowany, więc zaliczył spotkanie pierwszego stopnia z moją zaciśniętą pięścią. W pomieszczeniu rozległ się nieprzyjemny chrzęst. Facet warknął, unosząc głowę, z całej siły wbijając czoło w mój podbródek. Odrzuciło mnie lekko w tył, a zaskoczenie podziałało na moją niekorzyść, kiedy wypuściłem go z uścisku. Wymierzył potężnego kopniaka w mój prawy bok, przechylając własne ciało nieco w bok. Odskoczyłem nieco, odpowiadając serią ciosów skierowanych na jego głowę. Uniknął kilka z nich, choć nie wszystkich. Umykając przed pięścią, pochylił się w przód i całym ciężarem uderzył we mnie, zwalając z nóg nas oboje. Jego głowa wbiła się w mój żołądek, wyciskając z płuc powietrze. Przetoczyliśmy się po podłodze, szarpiąc się, kopiąc i uderzając na ślepo, próbując jak najbardziej uszkodzić tego drugiego. Scena przewijała się w mojej głowie w zwolnionym tempie, kiedy starałem się przewidzieć jego kolejny ruch. Ostatecznie popełnił błąd, który pozwolił na unieruchomienie go w uścisku, podczas gdy dłońmi naciskałem na jego tchawicę, dopóki nie stracił przytomności.

\- Ekhm, przepraszam - powiedziałem zasapany. - Zapłacę za szkody.

\- Nic nie szkodzi, kochaniutki - odpowiedziała szybko, puszczając mi oczko. - Potrącę ci z pensji.

***

Szanse były właściwie wyrównane. Ja z kondycją zdechłego lisa i on, też w sumie nie za specjalny. Dlatego właściwie byłem zaskoczony, że go powaliłem i to w stosunkowo krótkim czasie.  
Odniosłem wrażenie, że skądś znałem tego kolesia; ten wyraz oczu, specyficzną, lekko zgarbioną sylwetkę i poszarpane ucho. Pamięć jednak mnie zawodziła.

Moja komórka leżała na dnie torby z zapewne wyładowaną baterią, więc musiałem pożyczyć telefon. Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu, Harriet okazała się postępową kobietą; posiadała własny aparat i choć należał on do grona starszych modeli to wciąż miała pewien problem z obsługą. Numer miała zapisany w kontaktach. To był prywatny numer oznaczony jako "Barry Nils".

\- Mieliśmy dzwonić na policję, a nie do pani kolegów. Nie chcemy przecież wywoływać sensacji.

\- Jakaż znowu sensacja! Nie przesadzaj, chłopcze, aż takim celebrytą to ty nie jesteś. Oczywiście, wieści szybko się rozejdą, wiesz jak jest... cała wioska pewnie usłyszy o tobie to i owo.

\- Niedobrze, bardzo niedobrze - mamrotałem do siebie, przykładając chłodny plastik do czoła. - Wszyscy będziecie w niebezpieczeństwie!

\- A gdzie tam! - Machnęła ręką lekceważąco, po czym podeszła, by poklepać mnie pokrzepiająco po ramieniu, nie omieszkawszy pod drodze nadepnąć na łapę opartego, związanego i nieprzytomnego lisa. - W gruncie rzeczy jesteśmy raczej odcięci od Zwierzogrodu i w ogóle reszty świata. A poza tym, może zdążyłeś już zapomnieć, ale my dbamy o swoich.

\- Z tego, co pamiętam, większość mieszkańców nie należała do naszej społeczności - wyraziłem powątpiewanie. Za czasów mojego dzieciństwa lisy stanowiły zaledwie niewielki odsetek zwierząt w okolicy.

\- Twoje informacje dawno już są nieaktualne. Teraz to mamy zaledwie kilku obcych, a i tak zdążyli zyskać nasze zaufanie - powiedziała cierpliwie. - Nie martw się na zapas.

\- Nie martw się, łatwo powiedzieć - wymamrotałem, posyłając jej posępne spojrzenie. - Mam nadzieję, że się pani nie myli.

Wzruszyła ramionami, przechylając zawadiacko głowę, ponaglając mnie gestem do wykręcenia numeru. Jej chytry uśmieszek wzbudzał we mnie nieokreślony niepokój. Postanowiłem jednak zignorować przeczucia i wcisnąłem przycisk połączenia.

_\- Słucham?_

_\- Em, witam, Bajer z tej strony, czy dodzwoniłem się na komisariat policji w Rudnie?_ \- Facet nie brzmiał zbyt profesjonalnie, nie wydawał się też zainteresowany choć w najmniejszym stopniu.

_\- Taaa_ \- odburknął nieprzyjemnie. - Czego?

Odjęło mi mowę na dobre kilkanaście sekund. Przepraszam... że co? Ten koleś nie mógł być poważny. Zmierzyłem Harriet morderczym spojrzeniem, a ona zachichotała niczym jakaś trzpiotka. To chyba jakieś żarty.

_\- Chciałem zgłosić napad na sklep._ \- Postanowiłem nie odpuszczać tak łatwo. Zwłaszcza, że ta rozmowa już zaczynała działać mi na nerwy.

_\- Jaki sklep? Adres, właściciel... właściwie co za różnica. Przestępca zbiegł?_ \- Mówił monotonnym, znudzonym głosem, a ja nabrałem ochoty, by jemu również odwinąć z plastikowej broni. Tak przy okazji, rykoszetem.

_\- Nie, udało nam się go zatrzymać._

_\- No to czego zawracasz mi głowę?_ \- oburzył się niemal natychmiast. _\- Porę obiadową mam._

_\- Przepraszam bardzo_ \- parsknąłem sarkastycznie, wytrącony z równowagi. _\- To pański obowiązek, żeby przyjechać na miejsce zbrodni, spisać zeznania i zabrać więźnia!_

_\- No nie gniewam się, ale słuchaj, chłoptasiu, skoro go już macie to najwyraźniej dacie sobie radę sami._

_\- To co ja mam niby z nim zrobić?_

_\- Co chcesz._ \- Prawie widziałem jak wzruszył obojętnie ramionami. _\- Nie wiem, spuść mu łomot, wypuść albo przytachaj na komisariat. Naprawdę, żadna różnica._

To już był szczyt wszystkiego. Zacząłem myśleć, że za moment wyjdę z siebie i stanę obok. Z oburzenia i złości zrobiło mi się gorąco, a twarz przybrała pod futrem zapewne wściekle czerwony kolor.

_\- Chcę rozmawiać z Pańskim przełożonym_ \- powiedziałem już kompletnie poirytowany. Co za tupet! I lekceważenie własnych obowiązków.

_\- Dobra, czekaj_ \- burknął, odsuwając słuchawkę od ust, ponieważ jego dalsze słowa zdawały się przytłumione i cichsze, więc musiałem się skupić, by cokolwiek dosłyszeć: "Szefie, jakiś lisi kretyn do ciebie, chyba nie rozumie po naszemu." Zaraz potem ponownie odezwał się do mnie ten sam, niezmieniony głos: _\- Komendant z tej strony, czego?_

Rzuciłem słuchawką. Tego już za wiele. Dyszałem ciężko jak po przebiegnięciu maratonu, a łapy świerzbiły, by zacisnąć je w pięści i uderzyć w coś mocno. Wyżyć się, wyładować, odreagować. Cokolwiek, byle szybko oraz skutecznie.

\- Co.to.miało.być? - wycedziłem przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Co to za oszołom?

\- Barry? - zachichotała. - Jest świetny, prawda?

\- Nie, absolutnie nie! - Otrząsnąłem się ze wstrętem, nie chcąc wiedzieć co miała na myśli. - Niepoważny i nieodpowiedzialny, to słowa, których pani szuka. A w dodatku jest gburem. Nie da się współpracować z kimś takim!

\- Może i jest lekko zgryźliwy - odpowiedziała po namyśle - ale to wina cięć budżetowych. Odkąd burmistrz inwestuje pieniądze jedynie w Zwierzogród, brakuje nam kadr. To wielkie szczęście, jeśli na wieś przypada, choć jeden lekarz lub policjant, więc ma teraz wiele pracy. Staramy się rozwiązywać problemy we własnym gronie, lecz nie zawsze się to udaje.

\- Ja... nie wiedziałem - przyznałem z zaskoczeniem. To nie powinno wyglądać w ten sposób. Nawet w moich oczach podobne postępowanie wypadało źle. W czym mieszkańcy Rudna czy innych małych wsi, byli gorsi od pozostałych?

\- Domyślam się - skwitowała z kwaśną miną. - Wiele się zmieniło, w czasie, gdy tak skutecznie się nad sobą użalałeś. Włącz telewizor, a szybko pojmiesz jak się sprawy mają.

Skinąłem głową, postanawiając nadrobić wszelkie zaległości zaraz po powrocie do domu.

\- Sprawdźmy może, kto kryje się pod tą kominiarką - powiedziałem, zmieniając niewygodny temat. Wzruszyła ramionami, biorąc do łapy jego broń. Spojrzałem na nią z ukosa, wyciągając rękę wyczekująco, na co skrzywiła się, ale posłusznie oddała gnata, zakładając ręce na piersi. Podszedłem do nieprzytomnego, ściągając z jego twarzy czarny materiał. Gwałtownie wessałem powietrze, rozpoznając napastnika.

\- Znasz go? - spytała Harriet, spoglądając czujnie na moją reakcję.

\- Kiedyś... kiedyś chyba go znałem - westchnąłem ciężko. Victor Fraud, dawny kompan i wspólnik. Przeprowadził się do Rudna zaledwie dwa, może trzy, lata po moim nieudanym wstąpieniu do skautów. Szybko odkryliśmy jak wiele nas łączyło, zwłaszcza niechęć do pozostałych dzieci z okolicy oraz żyłka do interesów. Myśleliśmy podobnie, wspólnie planowaliśmy swoją bogatą i wygodną przyszłość. Pierwszy biznes stworzyliśmy razem, wtedy wszystko wydawało się możliwe. Nasza współpraca posypała się, kiedy postanowiłem uciec z domu, by przenieść się do Zwierzogrodu i tam budować swoje małe, pieniężne imperium. To był pierwszy krok, zła decyzja. Nie namawiałem go, by poszedł za mną, a jednak to zrobił. Niecałe trzy lata później, dostrzegłem, że wielkie miasto absolutnie mu nie służyło. Stał się zachłanny, nieostrożny... popadł w hazard, a zaraz potem w długi. Narobił sobie wrogów, nie zważając na konsekwencje. Był przy tym arogancki, nie do zniesienia i skłonny do agresji. Nie potrzebowałem kłopotów, a znajomość z nim nie zapowiadała się najlepiej. Rozstaliśmy się w nie najlepszych stosunkach,nigdy później go nie spotkałem... aż do teraz.

\- Myślę, że powinnaś się przespacerować - oświadczyłem ochryple, nie zaszczycając jej nawet spojrzeniem, zbyt pogrążony we własnych myślach.

\- Jesteś pewny? - spytała, a w jej głosie pobrzmiewał niepokój. Potwierdziłem, czekając aż poirytowana wyjdzie ze sklepu, zanim zamknąłem za nią drzwi, prosząc, by dała mi pół godziny.

***

Wepchnąłem swojego więźnia do małego kantorku. Było to ciężkie zadanie, ponieważ ważył znacznie więcej ode mnie, choć przewyższał mnie zaledwie o pół głowy. Związałem mu ręce i nogi, na wszelki wypadek, gdyby wpadł mu do głowy jakiś głupi pomysł. Cokolwiek nim nie kierowało, miałem zamiar dopilnować, by został ukarany. Wściekałem się na myśl, że w jakikolwiek sposób mógł zranić Harriet. Starałem się zachować nieprzenikniony wyraz twarzy, kiedy wylałem mu na głowę szklankę lodowatej wody. Ocknął się niemal natychmiast, prychając i parskając. Dałem mu chwilę, by się otrząsnął.

\- Nicholas! No płoszę, nie doceniłem cię - wycharczał, uśmiechając się nieco szaleńczo. - Gratuluję, zdałeś test!

\- Czekaj, co... ? - Byłem zdumiony, ponieważ spodziewałem się wszystkiego, akurat poza tym jednym. Rozważałem wiele opcji, od błagań o wypuszczenie, przeprosin, udawania, że nie wiedział co robi, aż po groźby i wyzwiska. Nie wpasował się jednak w ramy mojej wyobraźni.

\- Chyba nie sądzisz, że, ot tak sobie, napadam na małe, niezbyt dochodowe sklepiku w zapyziałych wioskach, co? - zarechotał, zbijając mnie z tropu. Jego głos był stłumiony, nieco nawet zniekształcony. - Aż tak nisko nie upadłem.

Zmarszczyłem czoło, zastanawiając się co miał na myśli autor tej wypowiedzi. Czyżby to nie był przypadek? Serce zabiło mi szybciej w piersi na tę niepokojącą myśl.

\- W takim razie co to niby miało znaczyć? - spytałem, obserwując go uważnie. Kiedyś znałem go wystarczająco, żeby wiedzieć kiedy kłamał.

\- Ktoś w Zwierzogrodzie zapłacił sporą sumkę, żebym cię wywabił z kryjówki - powiedział niewyraźnie, mimo to, uśmiechając się z satysfakcją. - Wskazał mniej więcej kierunek i kazał sprawdzić czy nadajesz się jeszcze do czegokolwiek. Nie sądziłem, że wrócisz akurat tutaj. Najciemniej pod latarnią, co nie, stary?

\- Kto cię wynajął? - spytałem, nie będąc pewnym czy chcę znać odpowiedź.

\- Aaa, tej informacji moja umowa nie obejmowała - odparł, po czym splunął nieco krwią. Złamałeś mi nos, dupku.

\- Zasłużyłeś - prychnąłem ze złością. - Czy to Terence cię nasłał?

Nutka niepokoju wtargnęła do mojego tonu nieproszona. Victor skrzywił się z niechęcią, rzucając cicho barwną wiązanką soczystych przekleństw.

\- Nie współpracuje z szumowinami - parsknął pogardliwie. - A przynajmniej nie takimi jego pokroju. Ranią mnie twoje podejrzenia, stary przyjacielu.

\- Od dawna nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi - poprawiłem go szybko, żeby nie miał żadnych złudzeń, co do moich intencji. Należał do przeszłości, a ja zdecydowanie zamknąłem ten etap. Teraz był tylko obcym, który postępował niewłaściwie. - Po co to wszystko?

\- Już ci mówiłem - powtórzył cierpiętniczo . - Testowałem cię.

\- Po co?

Wzruszył ramionami, zaciskając usta i mierząc mnie twardym spojrzeniem. Westchnąłem.

\- Czego chcesz za tę informację? Pieniędzy? Wolności?

\- Coś z pewnością mógłbym wymyślić - powiedział wolno, udając zamyślenie - ale niestety, zapłaciłbym zbyt wysoką cenę, gdybym ci zdradził ten sekret. A życie wciąż jest mi całkiem miłe.

\- Dlaczego napadłeś na ten sklep? Nie lepiej było zasięgnąć języka i się nie ujawniać?

\- Kupiono u mnie konfrontację, a nie zabawę w szpiega - oznajmił z kpiną. - Poza tym, zasugerowano, że nie przejdziesz obojętnie wobec możliwości wykazania się heroizmem. Sprawdziłem, więc kilka wsi, żeby ocenić czy to prawda. Nicholas Bajer... niezłomny stróż prawa, pilnujący sprawiedliwości. A to dobre! - zarechotał ponownie, nic sobie nie robiąc z mojego wściekłego spojrzenia. To wcale nie było w moim stylu, pomówienia, ot co! Gotowałem się wewnątrz ze złości, czując upokorzenie w reakcji na jego słowa. Żaden ze mnie bohater. Ja... ja po prostu... Niech cię szlag, Victor.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że to nie jest twój pierwszy napad w okolicy na tle rabunkowym? - spytałem, chcąc się upewnić. Wiedziałem, że robił to od lat, w końcu sam nauczyłem się od niego kilka sztuczek w odległej przeszłości. Teraz jednak nastały inne czasy.

\- Oczywiście, że nie - powiedział, zupełnie nie skrępowany. - Znasz mnie, nigdy nie przepuszczam okazji do wzbogacenia się.

\- Świetnie - zawołałem, klaskając w dłonie. - W takim razie chyba jednak zagrzejesz trochę miejsca na tutejszym komisariacie. Może to nieco odświeży ci pamięć, bo jak sam zauważyłeś, zmieniłem się. I nie dopuszczę, byś skrzywdził tutaj kogokolwiek więcej. Jeśli będzie trzeba, osobiście załatwię ci dożywotnią odsiadkę. - Uśmiechnąłem się wrednie, po czym sparafrazowałem jego tekst. - Znasz mnie, lubię mieć wszystko pod kontrolą.

I on dobrze wiedział o czym mówiłem. Nigdy nie rzucałem słów na wiatr i teraz też nie zamierzałem tego robić. Victor miał za uszami całkiem sporo, a ja doskonale wiedziałem, gdzie szukać dowodów jego przestępstw. Nie wydawał się jednak zbytnio przejęty. Cóż, mogłem mieć tylko nadzieję, że Barry nie będzie mi utrudniał życia, a Victor zmięknie prędzej czy później. W końcu od dziecka najbardziej na świecie pożądał wolności.


	8. Rozdział, w którym historia lubi się powtarzac

_"Prawdziwie wielcy ludzie wywołują w nas poczucie, że sami możemy stać się wielcy."_   
**\- Mark Twain**

***

\- Pani Rudko, proszę - naciskałem, próbując wyglądać niewinnie i szczerze. Za pierwszym razem Barry odprawił mnie z kwitkiem, a Victor śmiał się do rozpuku, przynajmniej do momentu, kiedy zdzieliłem go kolbą gnata w kark.

\- Jesteś już samodzielnym, dużym lisem, Nick. Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że byle uszczypliwy hipopotam może stanąć ci na drodze w osiągnięciu celu? - szydziła mi prosto w twarz, dolewając oliwy do ognia.

Spąsowiałem ze złości i zażenowania. Jak miałem jej wytłumaczyć, że z tym osobnikiem nijak dało się dogadać? Nigdy wcześniej nie spotkałem równie upartego stworzenia. No dobra, przyznaję, że Judy była identyczna. Miała jednak do mnie pewną słabość, która ewidentnie działała na moją korzyść.

\- Pani nie rozumie - westchnąłem ciężko, zastanawiając się jak do niej dotrzeć. - Przyprowadziłem mu przestępcę, przyniosłem nawet broń, którą groził niewinnym obywatelom, chciałem złożyć zeznania... a Nils jedynie spojrzał na mnie z politowaniem i stwierdził, że... ach, tak: _"ta wiocha już dawno przestałaby istnieć, gdybym zamykał każdego, kto coś przeskrobał."_

Harriet zachichotała rozbawiona, jakbym opowiedział najlepszy dowcip w jej życiu.

\- Taaak, Barry'emu ciężko zaimponować - przyznała z lekkością, powracając do porządkowania towarów na ladzie zaraz po tym jak wcisnęła mi w dłoń małą karteczkę. - Aczkolwiek i na uparciucha zawsze jest jakiś sposób.

I takim oto sposobem zostałem odprawiony.

***

Nie chciałem puścić Viktora wolno. Liczyłem, że pobyt w więzieniu pozwoli mu przemyśleć swoje postępowanie, a widmo wolności machającej szyderczo na pożegnanie przywróci mu nieco zdrowego rozsądku. Potrzebowałem wiedzieć kto chciał wyciągnąć mnie z mojej kryjówki. Kto, oprócz Terenca, wiedział, że przeżyłem. Musiałem poznać skalę zagrożenia. Nie chciałem przecież, by przez mój komfort ucierpieli niewinni.

\- Słuchaj, Viktor... - zacząłem niepewnie, prowadząc go wzdłuż mało uczęszczanej uliczki, prowadzącej w stronę komisariatu. W ostateczności należało ponownie spróbować negocjacji z opornym hipopotamem. Mogłem to zrobić, przecież byłem w tym świetny. W manipulowaniu zwierzętami najróżniejszego gatunku, rzecz jasna. Poza tym, miałem jeszcze swoje koło ratunkowe; tajemniczą karteczkę z numerem telefonu i krótkim podpisem: _Frances Nils._ Jak się później okazało, dostałem namiary na pewną bardzo niezadowoloną matkę, ups... - Pójdźmy na kompromis, co? Po starej znajomości. Dasz mi informację, której potrzebuję, a ja puszczę cię wolno. I przysięgnę na cokolwiek chcesz, że nikt się o tym nie dowie.

\- Nie bądź naiwny, Bajer. Ciekawskie oczy i uszy są wszędzie. Nie mogę ryzykować, cena jest zbyt wysoka.

\- Przesadzasz - parsknąłem, będąc jeszcze bardziej zainteresowany niż przed momentem. Kogo krył? Kto stał za tym wszystkim? I dlaczego największy znany mi zdrajca nie chciał puścić pary z ust nawet za cenę wolności? Jedyną osobą, która przychodziła mi na myśl, był przeklęty Terence. On miał środki i władzę, by skutecznie przerazić drobnego przestępcę. A jednak Viktor nie wyglądał na wystraszonego swoim pracodawcą. Zdawał się być całkowicie zdeterminowany, a gdybym nie znał go lepiej, pokusiłbym się o stwierdzenie, iż kierowała nim lojalność. Tym bardziej ciężko mi było pojąć motywy jego postępowania. - Jesteśmy tutaj sami. Niby kto miałby nas podsłuchać, duchy?

Viktor tylko wzruszył ramionami, po czym zacisnął usta w wąską linię. Westchnąłem ciężko na jego widoczny upór.

\- W takim razie nie pozostawiasz mi innego wyjścia - powiedziałem, a on postanowił tego nie komentować. W niedługim czasie dotarliśmy pod komisariat, odprowadzani wścibskimi spojrzeniami nielicznych przechodniów. Zastanawiałem się jak to wszystko rozegrać. Jaką osobą był Barry? Jak najłatwiej byłoby go podejść? Przeglądałem w głowie liczne scenariusze. Czego mógł pragnąć policjant na zapomnianym przez świat odludziu? Nie chciałem korzystać z opcji awaryjnej, choć wiedziałem, że będę musiał, kiedy tylko zobaczyłem wyraz jego twarzy. Skrzywił się wyraźnie, po czym machnął ręką, jakby przeganiał natrętną muchę. Z westchnieniem wykręciłem odpowiedni numer i poczekałem na nawiązanie połączenia. Damski głos rozbrzmiał w moim uchu już po drugim sygnale.

\- Jednak chcesz, żebym przemówiła mojemu upartemu synowi do rozsądku? - spytała krótko.

\- Będę zobowiązany - rzuciłem w odpowiedzi ze szczerą wdzięcznością.

Kobieta po drugiej stronie linii, kazała przekazać telefon Nilsowi, co uczyniłem niemal natychmiast, tłumiąc pełen satysfakcji uśmiech cisnący się na usta.

\- Barry, do ciebie - powiedziałem, patrząc na niego wyczekująco z ręką wyciągniętą w jego kierunku.

\- Nie jesteśmy kolegami, więc zwracaj się do mnie jak do funkcjonariusza, Bajer - odparował, odruchowo łapiąc słuchawkę i zbliżając ją do ucha. Wyraz jego twarzy zmieniał się jak w kalejdoskopie; najpierw grymas rozdrażnienia przerodził się w zaskoczenie, hipopotam zbladł, potem pozieleniał, aż wreszcie pokrył się głęboką purpurą zawstydzenia. Skulił się w sobie, zgarbił ramiona, słuchając kazania jakim zapewne obdarowywała go właśnie matka. Nieszczególnie chciała mu dać dojść do słowa.

\- Ale mamo... nie, to nie tak... ale ja... no dobrze... tak... tak, rozumiem... tak, też cię kocham... nie, nie wiem kiedy przyjadę... tak, mamo... masz rację, przepraszam... pa... - Barry odsunął słuchawkę od ucha, po czym przyciskiem zakończył połączenie. Posłał mi urażone spojrzenie, ale oddał telefon.

\- Dobra, możesz go tu zostawić - wycedził, kładąc olbrzymią rękę na ramieniu mojego więźnia. - A teraz spadaj. I nie waż się więcej nasyłać na mnie mojej własnej matki.

\- Nie bierz tego do siebie, to był tylko środek do celu - odparowałem i przez kilka chwil mierzyliśmy się spojrzeniami zanim odwróciłem się w kierunku wyjścia. Opuszczając maleńki komisariat, zawołałem jeszcze przez ramię: - Spróbuj coś z niego wyciągnąć.

***

Wracałem do domu zmęczony całym dniem, szarpaniem się z Viktorem, konfrontacją z Barrym i biciem się z własnymi myślami. W mojej głowie panował coraz większy mętlik. Odniosłem niepokojące wrażenie, że umyka mi coś istotnego. Tylko co?

Przechodząc obok placu zabaw, dostrzegłem znaną mi z widzenia kilkuletnią lisiczkę. Czasami przychodziłem po pracy, by obserwować jak bawi się sama mimo obecności innych dzieci. Z początku czułem się jak zboczeniec, podglądacz... choć przecież nie robiłem niczego złego. Po prostu... kiedy przypadkiem zobaczyłem ją po raz pierwszy, wyglądała na bardzo samotną, przypominając mi tym samym własne dzieciństwo. Nie zasługiwała na jawne odrzucenie, którego byłem świadkiem. Wróciłem myślami do tamtej sytuacji, przypominając sobie zacięty wyraz jej twarzy, kiedy stała naprzeciw niewielkiej grupki dzieci, krzycząc łamiącym się głosem:

\- Będę policjantką tak jak Judy Hopps. - Usłyszałem wtedy i to zdanie zwróciło moją uwagę na tyle, że się zatrzymałem. _No proszę, najwidoczniej Judy nie była tylko moją idolką, przemknęło mi przez myśl._

\- Jasne! - parsknął kpiąco arogancki chłopaczek stojący naprzeciwko niej. Wyglądał mi na lidera tej małej bandy dręczycieli z tym swoim wyzywającym wyrazem twarzy. - Kto by przyjął taką grubą niezdarę jak ty? Nawet teraz nikt nie chce się z tobą bawić, frajerko.

\- Zobaczycie! - odparła, choć kilka łez skapnęło na jej pulchne policzki. Miała lekką nadwagę, ale bez przesady. To było zwyczajne okrucieństwo z ich strony. Ze złością otarła twarz gwałtownym gestem. Podziwiałem tą zaciętość. Ciekawiło mnie czy Judy też taka była za młodu. Zapewne tak, choć nie sądzę, żeby miała jakiś autorytet. Dla mnie zawsze zdawała się być nim sama dla siebie. - Ja wam jeszcze pokażę!

Chłopaczek parsknął szyderczym śmiechem.

\- Wyglądasz mi bardziej na wieloryba niż lisa - wyśmiał ją, po czym odwrócił się do stojącej za nim grupki dzieciaków. Wszystkie wyglądały na szczerze rozbawione. - Czy ktoś widział wieloryba w policji?

\- Hej, patrzcie! - wtrącił się inny chłopak. - Grubaska ryczy!

\- Mazgajka - dodała ze wstrętem w głosie lisiczka w zielonej czapce i kaloszach w kwiatki.

Podczas gdy one się zaśmiewały, mała fanka Judy - jak się potem dowiedziałem, miała na imię Molly - pochwyciła swoje sfatygowane wiaderko, po czym odwróciła się, odchodząc. Na ułamek sekundy nasze oczy się spotkały... ta rozpacz, ból, zawód, rezygnacja... w jej oczach widziałem odbicie siebie sprzed wielu lat.

Wtedy zacisnąłem tylko zęby z frustracją, ogarnięty przez nieco zapomniane już uczucie bezsilności. Wciąż pamiętam jak się wtedy czułem, tego pamiętnego dnia... bardzo wyraźnie... jakby to miało miejsce wczoraj. Sparaliżowało mnie. Nie potrafiłem przemóc się, by coś zrobić. Zderzenie z przeszłością bolało.

Potrząsnąłem głową, wracając do rzeczywistości. Myślę, że teraz zareagowałbym inaczej, ponieważ w ostatnim czasie stałem się zupełnie inną osobą, zwalczyłem własne demony, grzebiąc je głęboko w sobie. Wtedy byłem wrakiem, pogrążony w depresji i przygnieciony przez bolesne doświadczenia. Wybudziłem się z tego koszmaru, pozwoliłem Judy odejść. Pogodziłem się z przeszłością, dzięki niej. Dała mi możliwość odbudowania siebie na nowo, a ja to zrobiłem. Zbudowałem siebie na dobrych wspomnieniach, na tym, co mimowolnie mi podarowała; na zaufaniu i nadziei. Wszystko zmierzało w lepszym kierunku.

Do dwójki zjeżdżających na zjeżdżali dzieci dołączył chłopiec. Znałem go, w pewnym sensie. To on był w sklepie podczas napadu. I jak odkryłem ze zdumieniem, również on dręczył małą Molly. Obserwowałem ze zmarszczonym czołem jego podekscytowane zachowanie, kiedy opowiadał o tym, co się wydarzyło. Nawet z tej odległości słyszałem strzępy jego słów i widziałem jak gestykulował żywo, pokazując coś, co zapewne było nieco pokracznym karate.

\- Panie Bajer - usłyszałem tuż obok siebie ciepły, kobiecy głos. Odwróciłem głowę w stronę źródła dźwięku, dostrzegając kobietę ze sklepu, która miała tendencję do pojawiania się w nieodpowiednim czasie w nieodpowiednim miejscu. - Cieszę się, że pana widzę. Ja... nie wiem, co mogłoby się stać, gdyby pana tam nie było... nie chcę nawet myśleć o tragedii do jakiej mogło dojść...

\- To nic takiego - powiedziałem zażenowany, nie wiedząc do czego zmierzała.

\- Dla mnie to ważne - zaprotestowała z lekkim oburzeniem w głosie, pochwyciwszy moją dłoń. - Uratował nas pan, mojego syna i mnie. Chciałabym, żeby pan wiedział, że jestem dozgonnie wdzięczna. Dziękuję, naprawdę. Jeśli jest coś, co mogłabym zrobić...

Czułem lekki wstyd, ponieważ nie sądziłem, żeby Viktor rzeczywiście zamierzał ich skrzywdzić. On chciał tylko wywabić mnie z kryjówki. Podejrzewałem, że to przedstawienie wyglądało gorzej niż faktycznie było. Nie uważałem go za prawdziwe zagrożenie, ale nie powiedziałem tego głośno. Zamiast tego otworzyłem usta, by zaprotestować, kiedy mój wzrok padł na Molly. Bawiła się w piaskownicy, z żalem mieszając łopatką w piachu i zerkając kątem oka w kierunku pozostałych dzieci. Wiedziałem, że mieszka zaledwie trzy przecznice dalej z ojcem, który lubił zaglądnąć do kieliszka i niezbyt się interesował jedyną córką. Zawsze przychodziła tutaj sama i pozostawała bez niczyjej opieki, więc czasami miałem na nią oko.

\- Widzi pani tamtą dziewczynkę? - Dyskretnie wskazałem ją palcem, choć pochłonięte własnym światem dzieci zupełnie nie zwracały na nas uwagi. - To Molly.

\- Tak, wiem - odparła ostrożnie. - Co z nią?

\- To ulubiona ofiara pani syna - powiedziałem bezosobowo, patrząc jak jej oczy rozszerzają się z zaskoczenia. - Podburza inne dzieci, by się z nią nie bawiły, a sam uwielbia ją dręczyć. Słownie, co prawda, ale kto wie do czego posunie się za kilka lat... Agresja to wciąż agresja. A słowa często ranią mocniej niż fizyczna krzywda.

\- Jak pan śmie?! - obruszyła się, a jej twarz poczerwieniała. - Will to dobry dzieciak! Nigdy by nie zrobił czegoś takiego! Ktoś musiał naopowiadać panu bzdur.

\- Nikt mi niczego nie opowiadał. Sam byłem świadkiem, naprawdę. Żałuję, że wtedy nie miałem możliwości tego przerwać.

\- Nie mogę w to uwierzyć - powiedziała, opadając bezwładnie na ławkę obok. Przysiadłem się z wahaniem. - Niczego nie zauważyłam. Wiem, że Molly przeważnie bawi się sama, ale myślałam, że to jej własny wybór.

Schowała twarz w dłoniach z zawstydzeniem, a ja zamarłem niezdecydowany, ale zaraz potem wziąłem się w garść i położyłem łapę na jej ramieniu, ściskając je lekko.

\- Proszę się nie obwiniać - powiedziałem. - Dzieci w tym wieku często robią nieprzemyślane rzeczy, ale zdecydowana większość z tego wyrasta. Nie zdają sobie jeszcze sprawy z konsekwencji swoich czynów. Powiedziałem o tym, ponieważ wydaje mi się, że jako matka ma pani prawo wiedzieć.

Pociągnęła nosem, podnosząc głowę. Oczy miała zaszklone od łez, ale nie sprawiała wrażenia osoby, która zaraz się rozpłacze.

\- Tak, dziękuję - powiedziała poważnie. - Porozmawiam z nim.

\- Nie! - zaprotestowałem gwałtownie, aż drgnęła przestraszona. - To go tylko niepotrzebnie zawstydzi, a chłopcy miewają głupią tendencję do wyżywania się na słabszych od siebie. Zapewne uzna ją za źródło swoich problemów, a to w niczym jej nie pomoże. Pytała pani czy jest coś, co mogłaby zrobić... owszem, proszę pozwolić mi z nim porozmawiać. Załatwię to.

Zamilkła, przyglądając się mi w skupieniu, jakby szukając czegoś w wyrazie mojej twarzy, po czym skinęła lekko.

\- W porządku - uznała. - Będę bardzo wdzięczna.

\- Myślę, że nie powinna mu pani mówić o tym, że wie, ale proszę go mieć na oku. Na wszelki wypadek.

\- Oczywiście - potaknęła, a jej smukła łapka przykryła moją wciąż znajdującą się na jej ramieniu. - Nie wiem jak mam panu dziękować.

\- Nie musi pani - oznajmiłem, wskazując głową na Molly. - Robię to dla niej.

Zmierzyła mnie zdziwionym spojrzeniem, ale o nic nie zapytała, a ja nie miałem zamiaru się tłumaczyć. Odwróciła się twarzą w stronę placu zabaw i zawołała:

\- Will! Chodź już, wracamy do domu! - Chłopak zerknął na nas z niechęcią, po czym jego twarz rozjaśniła się w uśmiechu, powiedział coś do kolegów, wskazał palcem w naszym kierunku, a potem pomachał im na pożegnanie i przybiegł.

\- Dzień dobry panu - przywitał się grzecznie, po czym zapytał: - Czy zamknął pan bandytę w więzieniu, gdzie będzie gnił do końca swoich dni?

\- Nie musisz się nim martwić - odparłem, unosząc brwi z rozbawieniem. Ktoś tu się chyba naoglądał zbyt wiele filmów akcji. - Jesteś już bezpieczny.

Jeśli z początku myślałem, że chłopak porzuci swoją ciekawość to szybko moja nadzieja została rozwiana, bo zasypał mnie całą masą pytań:

\- Gdzie się pan nauczył tak walczyć? Czy to trudne? Czy umie pan strzelać z broni?

\- Will, ile razy mam ci powtarzać, żebyś powściągnął swoją ciekawość - skarciła go kobieta, odgarniając mu włosy za ucho w czułym, choć nieco smutnym gestem. Odsunął się poza zasięg jej rąk, po czym zerkając na mnie nerwowo, wyszeptał speszony:

\- Mamo!

\- Zanim przyszedłeś, mówiłem twojej mamie, że chciałbym zamienić z tobą słówko. Pozwolisz? - wtrąciłem się, wymieniając z lisicą porozumiewawcze spojrzenia.

\- Zaczekam przy wyjściu z parku - powiedziała, kiedy chłopak entuzjastycznie skinął głową. Wskazała miejsce oddalone od nas wystarczająco, żeby nie słyszała naszej rozmowy. Doceniałem jej dyskrecję. Zaczekałem chwilę, namyślając się szybko. To był trudny temat, a ja nie nadawałem się do wychowywania dzieci. Z powrotem usiadłem na ławce, poklepując miejsce obok siebie dopóki go nie zajął.

\- Do niedawna byłem policjantem - wyznałem cicho, niemal uśmiechając się na jego żywą reakcję.

\- Naprawdę? - Jego oczy były wielkie jak spodki.

\- Tak, naprawdę - potaknąłem, wyginając wargi w lekkim rozbawieniu. - Dlatego wiedziałem jak powinienem postąpić w sytuacji zagrożenia. Każdy policjant to wie. Bez względu na to czy jest akurat na służbie czy nie.

\- Ale extra! Też bym chciał być policjantem - zachwycił się, gestykulując żywo i układając palce na kształt broni, z której udawał, że strzela. - Łapać bandytów, strzelać z broni! To musi być ekscytujące.

\- Owszem, bywa ekscytująco, ale to też ciężka praca i wiąże się z wielką odpowiedzialnością. Wiesz, Will... każdy z nas musiał nauczyć się najpierw wielu rzeczy. Na przykład tego, że słabszych należy bronić, a nie stawać przeciwko nim. - Zerknąłem w kierunku Molly, po czym popatrzyłem z powrotem na Willa. Jego spojrzenie podążyło za moim wzrokiem, a jego twarz przybrała natychmiast spłoszony wyraz. Zacisnął dłonie na kolanach, obserwując uważnie swoje buty.

\- Pan wie - wyszeptał zakłopotany.

\- Tak, widziałem jak dokuczałeś swojej koleżance - przyznałem szczerze, zastanawiając się jak to rozegrać. - Jeśli to masz na myśli.

\- To nie jest moja koleżanka! - zaprotestował nagle, podrywając głowę. Marszczył przy tym czoło z niezadowoleniem.

\- Mogłaby nią być - powiedziałem mu spokojnie. - Nie rozumiem dlaczego się na nią uwziąłeś.

\- Bo... bo... przecież nie kłamałem, on naprawdę jest gruba - zaprotestował słabo.

\- Nie, nie jest. Spójrz na nią. Jest zupełnie normalna; jak ty czy ja, choć nawet, gdyby miała jakąś nadwagę to nie uprawniałoby cię to do traktowania jej w ten sposób. To tylko miła, spokojna dziewczynka, a ty byłeś wobec niej zwyczajnie okrutny. Dobry z ciebie chłopak, więc skąd te pokłady negatywnych emocji?

\- B-bo... bo ona jest dziwna, ma brzydkie ciuchy i z nikim nie gada - wyrzucił z siebie bezmyślnie, a jego słowa rozgniewały mnie.

\- I to według ciebie jest powód, by kogoś prześladować, tak? - wycedziłem zimno, mierząc go nagannym spojrzeniem. - Nie rozmawia z nikim, bo nastawiasz pozostałe dzieci przeciwko niej, choć niczego złego ci nie zrobiła.

\- Ja... j-ja nie wiem... - wyjąkał speszony, wracając spojrzeniem do swoich butów. - Nie wiem czemu to zrobiłem. Po prostu... wszyscy mówią, że jej tata jest alkoholikiem i nikt nie chce mieć z nimi nic wspólnego.

Zamurowało mnie na moment z wrażenia. To nawet nie chodziło o zwykłą dziecięcą niesnaskę tylko o nabijanie dzieciom bzdur do głów. Słyszą od rodziców takie głupoty, a potem nic dziwnego, że zachowują się w ten, a nie inny sposób.

\- Ona płakała, Will. Jak się z tym czułeś, co? Byłeś z siebie dumny? - Postanowiłem być twardy i nie odpuszczać, kiedy świdrowałem go wzrokiem.

\- Nie chciałem, żeby płakała - wymamrotał, mocniej zaciskając palce na swoich kolanach. - To miały być tylko żarty. Nie musiała się tak mazgaić.

\- To nie było śmieszne - zganiłem go. - Nie bawiło ani jej ani mnie. Myślę, że nie rozbawiłoby nikogo kto ma choć odrobinę oleju w głowie.

\- Przepraszam - wyszeptał zawstydzony, unikając starannie mojego karcącego spojrzenia. - To się więcej nie powtórzy.

\- Myślę, że to nie mnie powinieneś przepraszać - oznajmiłem, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu tak jak wcześniej jego matce. Tym razem jednak to nie był gest pocieszenia tylko ostrzeżenie. - I liczę, że dotrzymasz słowa, powiedzmy, że w drodze wyjątku dostaniesz u mnie kredyt zaufania. O ile w jakiś sposób zadośćuczynisz Molly swoje okropne zachowanie.

\- Tak zrobię - potwierdził, po czym zaryzykował krótkie zerknięcie na moją twarz. - Czy powie pan mojej mamie?

\- A chciałbyś, żeby wiedziała? - odpowiedziałem pytaniem na pytanie.

Will zerknął w kierunku matki, po czym zagryzł wargi i potrząsnął przecząco głową.

\- Byłaby zła i rozczarowana. I pewnie dostałbym szlaban - przyznał, czubkiem buta szurając w ziemi, próbując podważyć korzeń samotnej stokrotki, która jakimś cudem przebiła się przez suchą, uklepaną ścieżkę prowadzącą do wyjścia z parku.

\- Pewnie tak - przytaknąłem, po czym pozwoliłem sobie nieco ocieplić barwę głosu. - Ale kocha cię i bardzo w ciebie wierzy. Ja również, oczekuję, że mnie nie zawiedziesz.

\- Oczywiście, proszę pana. Zobaczy pan!

Podniósł nieco głowę, a na jego twarz wpłynął uparty, stanowczy wyraz. Skinąłem zadowoleniem, po czym pożegnałem się:

\- Wracaj już, nie każ matce dłużej czekać. Trzymaj się, Will. Nie pozwól, żeby opinie innych zrobiły z ciebie złą osobę.

\- Dobrze, postaram się. Do widzenia, panu.

Odbiegł w kierunku matki, która posłała mu zmieszane spojrzenie, ale opiekuńczo otuliła ramieniem jego barki.

W przelocie, nad ogrodzeniem otaczającym plac zabaw, napotkałem zaciekawione spojrzenie Molly, więc uśmiechnąłem się szczerze i, z poczuciem dobrze wypełnionego obowiązku, kiedy odpowiedziała nieśmiałym uśmiechem, mogłem wreszcie wrócić do domu.


End file.
